Matters of Blood and Connection
by DeanBean
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a werewolf in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. A dream hunt for Dean soon turns into a nightmare…hurt!angst!Dean, protective!comfort!Sam
1. Our Lives

_Summary_- Dean and Sam are hunting a werewolf in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. A dream hunt for Dean soon turns into a nightmare…hurt!angst!Dean, protective!comfort!Sam

_Rating- _M (Violence, gore, blood, swearing and just plan messy)

_Disclaimer- __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter One: Our Lives

The Impala swept down the long, winding road, passing by a large sign welcoming people to 'Baton Rouge, Louisiana' in big white letters. Dean sat behind the wheel, his grip tight and his expression one of concentration as he steered the sleek muscle car along the rain covered road. Sam sat slumped beside him in the passenger seat, slumbering away the hours and catching up on sleep on this journey between their last hunt and the potential hunt here. Their latest hunt hadn't been the easiest one that the Winchester brother's had battled. Sam had been checking the internet for possible cases when he had come across an obituary of a thirty-three year old man, Robert Harris, who had died in his house due to a gunshot wound to the head, believed to be a suicide. Shortly after the death towns' people had started complaining of loud noises and flickering lights inside the house, blaming it on young vandals. Knowing what they did they came to the conclusion that it was probably a restless spirit they decided that they should look into before anything worse could happen.

When they had arrived in Tallahassee one week ago they had got right down to work; they had swung by the two story house that sat at the end of a long winding gravel driveway; the white house secluded from the world by the tall trees and fences that boxed it in giving it a surly atmosphere. Sam and Dean had carefully picked the lock of the large white door before walking into the large hallway. They decided that they should do a complete sweep of the house to see if there was actually a spirit haunting the house or just really bad electrics. Sam had taken the upstairs of the house while Dean checked the ground floor. Dean was holding his homemade EMF meter in front of him as he walked through each room with his sawed off shotgun filled with rocksalt in one hand and his EMF moving slowly around as he watched as the red light stayed off indicating no activity. Meanwhile Sam did the same with the video camera upstairs with his shotgun held in a firm grasp. Sam and Dean had decided that they would check their individual floors and meet back at the entrance of the house in fifteen minutes. Dean had finished his sweep of the house in the kitchen which was situated at the rear of the building, finding not even a blip of activity in the whole of the ground floor. He was leaning against the counter looking around the room which was almost completely empty except for a single chair which was placed at a small table. The entire house from what Dean could conclude was sparsely furnished, so this guy must have lived a lonely, almost anti-social life from the looks of things and the lack of photos of family and friends. Dean was about to go and wait in the hallway for Sam when he spotted the basement door.

Dean walked over to the door of the basement and opened it to reveal nothing but blackness; he flicked the switch that was beside the door and groaned in frustration when still no light filled the dark expanse before he pulled his flashlight out and started walking down the stone steps before his feet meet the stone floor of the basement. Dean scanned the light around the room and walked towards a box that sat on top of a small bench before flicking through the large number of pages; he was hoping to find something of interest at least, when all he came up with was years worth of credit card bills and other useless crap. Dean let out a sigh and turned around to go and meet Sam back upstairs when he was confronted with the spirit form of Robert Harris. The man was a concerning shade of blue apart from the dried blood that painted the right side of his head originating from the small hole that was in the side of his temple. His dark brown hair was combed back in a very smart fashion to match the very expensive suit that he was wearing. The worst part about the apparition though was the cruel sneer of his thin lips and the angry fire raging behind his lifeless eyes. Dean had only moments to take in the sight before him when he suddenly found himself in the air, careening across the length of the room. The wind was knocked from his lungs when his back collided harshly with the wall, his flashlight and shotgun falling from his grasp and simultaneously skidding across the room out of reach.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean hissed under his breath as he pulled himself to his feet. He could already feel the starting of a nasty bruise down the right side of his back where he had impacted with the wall. Dean's eyes had slowly started to adjust to the dark as he glanced around the room trying to see where the spirit had gone. Dean caught a flash of his shotgun at the other side of the room from a slim beam of light that was obviously being projected by his discarded flashlight. Dean had made it within arms reach of his weapon when he was suddenly crashed into by a flying object, catching him of the side of his head and sending him once again to his feet; this time however he managed to call out before his world turned black,

"SAM!"

* * *

Sam was scanning the upstairs of the house but it was turning out to be increasingly plain and dull. Each of the four bedrooms and even the bathroom that Sam had entered hadn't set off any vibes let alone any disturbances on the night vision of the camera that he carried in his left hand. He walked into what he assumed to be the master bedroom expecting to find photos and items of personal meaning to the deceased Robert Harris and was piked to find only a king sized bed with plain white sheets and a wardrobe that was also white. Sam tapped the shotgun that he held in his right hand of his leg three times in frustrated boredom before he walked out of the bedroom and began descending the stairs. He was nearly at the bottom when he heard something that made his heart stop beating in his chest, and his breaths seize

"SAM!" the sound of his brother calling his name froze him for several agonizing seconds before the world crashed back down onto his and he leap the rest of the way down the stairs, his shotgun now raised before him, unwavering even in his panic. Sam ran towards the direction the sound was coming from and saw the basement door lying ajar,

"Dean, you idiot" Sam chastised under his breath as he too flipped the switch of the basement lights and unlike Dean was rewarding in the room being flooded with light. Sam quickly descended the steps and quickly rushed over to Dean who was lying on his side, a steady stream of blood flowing from a gash on his temple. Sam scanned the area quickly, looking for any threats, before dropping to his knees beside his brother just as a groan escaped Dean's lips, a hand coming to rest against the source of pain, yet he still had to open his eyes.

"Dean, man, hey open your eyes" Sam requested as he gently pulled Dean's probing hand away from the wound before Sam could get a good look at it.

"Sam?" Dean asked confused…_wasn't I alone in the basement?..._before opening his eyes to see Sam kneeling beside him, a concerned look on his face.

"Can you sit up?" Sam asked as he put a hand on Dean's arm, ready to assist him if need be.

"Yes, Samantha, I can sit up by myself," Dean said in a sarcastic voice as he shrugged Sam's hand off and pushed himself into a sitting position, his legs crossed in front of him, "I got a knock to the head, that's all" he said as his hand once again found the way to the source of his pain,

"Safest place" Sam said using Dean's sense of dark humour to lighten the mood,

"Gee Sammy, I never knew you were such a comedian" Dean said with a look of faux hurt on his face before chastising Sam, "And anyway, I'm an injured man here, you should show some compassion"

"Hey, it's your own fault. What were you doing down here anyway, we were supposed to meet in fifteen minutes in the hallway" Sam said as he took Dean by the chin and turned his head in his direction so that it could get a better look at the gash,

"I finished early, so, ahh" Dean flinched as Sam poked a little too hard,

"Sorry" Sam said as he turned Dean's face towards him to check his eyes for a concussion,

"It's alright. So, I thought I might as well check the basement…didn't predict running into our resident ghost" Dean grumbled, pissed off that he always got threw around by the nasty's,

"You saw Robert Harris?" Sam asked as he removed his hand from Dean's face, satisfied that Dean was going to be okay, might only need a couple of stitches and an aspirin for the headache that Dean was undoubtedly feeling yet not going to tell him about,

"Yeah, freaky bastard tossed me around before disappearing" Dean said before pushing himself to his feet and walking over to grab his flashlight and shotgun,

"Huh…well we should try and find the grave tomorrow- standard salt n' burn" Sam said as he followed Dean up the steps of the basement, flicking off the light and once again casting the room into darkness.

* * *

After they left the house they had went back to the motel and Sam had cleaned, stitched and bandaged Dean's head wound. The next night Sam and Dean were once again stood in another cemetery in another town, digging up the remains of Robert Harris; Dean had taken the first leg of the work and it was now Sam's turn. The following morning they had went straight to research and they had discovered that Robert had killed himself in the basement of his house; no one had found him for days and he was angry that no one had cared enough to know that he wasn't showing up to work or visiting the local market like he usually did. So now, Sam and Dean were here to put his spirit to rest and they watched as Dean doused the body that was only slightly decomposed with gasoline before Sam threw a canister worth of salt over the body. Dean let Sam do the honours and drop the match onto the pile before it ignited.

* * *

That is how Sam and Dean now found themselves driving into the small town of Baton Rouge, Louisiana two days later. Dean still had the stitches in but he now only had a small white bandage covering them so he looked like less of a Mummy and was glad that he was no longer getting stared at when they were in a dinner or the library.

Dean pulled the Impala into a motel that was just a few miles inside of the town; it was late at night and he had been driving all night and he wanted to get a few hours rest before they started their work tomorrow. Dean pulled the car close to the front office and killed the engine before turning around in his seat to face Sam,

"Sam? Sammy? DUDE!" Dean started shaking Sam gently at first but when that failed to elect a response he slapped him upside the head and starting laugh when Sam's eyes popped open and he sprung forward in his seat, ready to fight the demon or creature that had woke him from his sleep. Sadly for him it was just Dean grinning at him like a contented cat and shaking his head in amusement.

"Dude, you shoulda' seen the look on your face" Dean said as his laughter died down,

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he glanced around his surroundings, and choosing to ignore his older brother.

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana…I managed to get us here cause I don't drive like a grandma" Dean said before opening the door, sprinklings of light rain getting inside the car, "I'm getting us a room, I need my sleep too princess" Dean said as he exited the car and walked towards the office and opening the door, the bell above the door signalling his arrival. A small and stout man with a white beard and white hair sat behind the desk as he watched reruns of 'Family Fortune' on the small television set in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he said in a gruff voice, not taking his eyes from the show,

"Yeah, one room, two doubles" Dean asked as he pulled his wallet from his jeans pocket,

"Sure. How long?" he asked, this time getting up and pulling a set of keys off of a small board, the number twenty-three written of the red key ring.

"Three nights" Dean said as he accepted the keys.

"That's sixty bucks kid" The man said as he sat back down in his chair but kept his eyes on Dean,

"You take MasterCard?" Dean asked and was rewarded with a nod of the head, "Great" as he handed of 'John Collins' credit card and signed the receipt, "Thanks" before heading back out to the Impala and Sammy, leaving the Motel Owner to once again resume watching his television.

* * *

Dean walked into the room and threw his duffel onto the bed nearest the door, Sam following and dumping his duffel and himself onto the other bed. Dean pulled his duffel open and began pulling various items such as the knife that he always kept under his pillow, a clean pair of black boxer shorts and a gray t-shirt. He then proceeded to unceremoniously dump his duffel onto the floor at the end of his bed,

"I'm gonna take a shower" he announced as he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door,

"Leave some hot water for me Dean" Sam said as he too pulled out a pair of navy sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"I always do" Dean said in a sing song voice as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'm serious Dean!" Sam shouted to the air, grumbling under his breath about stupid brothers.

* * *

Fifteen minutes Dean emerged from the small bathroom. The warm water had eased his aches and pains from sitting in the car for hours upon hours- _not that he was criticizing his baby _–but his whole body felt more relaxed and he was bone tired. Sam looked up when he heard the door open and put down the book that he had been reading, grinning at the sight of Dean's messy and wet hair as he walked over to his bed and pushed down the covers before slipping inside- carefully placing his knife under his pillow and closing his eyes.

"You better have left me water" Sam said as he walked towards the bathroom,

"Of course I left you water…" Dean said, his voice already slurring with the promise of sleep, the lazy smirk that would not doubt be on his face lacing his words.

"I mean hot water…" Sam said shaking his head at his brothers' idiotic logic.

Soon after Sam was also under his covers, sleeping soundly and deeply on his back, his hands spread across his chest above the covers; Dean was curled up on his side, the covers cocooning him, as soft snores filled the room from both Winchesters as they rested, getting ready to battle the day ahead.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think because it really does encourage me to write more wink wink


	2. Missisippi

_Disclaimer- __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN: This has nothing to do with the Supernatural episode 'Heart' although I stole a tiny bit of dialogue…:D**

* * *

Chapter Two: Mississippi

The next morning found both of the Winchester brothers to be up at 6:30am. Unusually Dean had been the first to wake, stumbling into the bathroom and grabbing a quick shower, relaxing and enjoying the warm spray as it ran over him for fifteen minutes before climbing back out into the frigid air of the bathroom and wrapping a towel around his slim waist. Dean walked over to the sink and wiped away the steam from the small circular mirror before examining his reflection; his hair was at disarray spiked in different directions, the gash on his head was only a slightly red line that was only a few inches long and thankfully the bruise that had accompanied it had vanished.

Dean quickly brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom, slamming the door behind him loudly and grinning as Sam startled awake, and after realizing what had happened sent Dean a death glare before he too dragged himself from the warm confines of the bed covers,

"Geez, ya think they woulda fixed that damn radiator, it is winter after all" Sam grumbled to Dean as he pulled out the supplies he would need in the bathroom,

"Can't handle the cold Samantha?" Dean mocked but chooses then to violently shiver as he dug around in his duffel for clean clothes – preferably warm, clean clothes.

"Look whose talkin'" Sam laughed before walking into the bathroom to have his own shower.

* * *

Just under an hour later found Dean and Sam sitting in a small diner in the middle of town. It was small but without being claustrophobic, and was a mix of creams and browns, with a homely feel about it – served good coffee too.

Dean and Sam sat in a booth near the back both sipping their cups of coffee, and finishing off their breakfast. Sam had his laptop sitting on top of the table, reading through various web-pages before Dean spoke and ended the comfortable silence,

"So tell me again why we're here" Dean asked as he leaned forward, arms in front of him on the table, ready to listen as Sam started to talk,

"Three bodies have been found mutilated, animal-like marks on their bodies, found near the Mississippi…police think it's some sort of wild animal attack" Sam said the last part in a mocking voice, thinking how wrong the police were.

"And I'm guessing their's more…" Dean asked as he prompted for Sam to continue.

"Yeah. The victims had several organs missing, the incision almost surgical," Dean gave a raise of his eyebrows at the statement getting more interested as Sam continued, "But the real head-scratcher is the tooth they found in one of the victims bodies," Sam quickly turned the computer around so that Dean could see the gruesome photograph that showed a very large tooth imbedded into the forearm of an almost unidentifiable persons body,

"They say what it is?" Dean asked, excitement creeping into his voice,

"They say it could belong to a coyote or a wolf – but it's too big" Sam said with a small smile of his face as he saw Dean's eyes light up in anticipation,

"A werewolf"

* * *

"Seriously could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asked as he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala,

"Dude, a frickin' werewolf!" Dean said, stressing the last word, "I mean, a person by day, freak killer by moonlight" he said as he glanced over at Sam, a big grin on his face, "And the Lunar Cycle fits- man this is great!"

"Seriously dude – you need to get out more" Sam joked as he went back to the map that was sitting in his lap, "You need to take the next left up here and then go a few miles and take a right" Sam instructed.

After Sam had informed Dean in the diner of what they were hunting Dean had rushed them to the car and demanded that they go to the site where the killings seemed to be taking place so that they could investigate the area, maybe even find a trail.

When the Impala finally stopped in the wooded area where the attacks had taken place Dean cut the engine and turned around in his seat to face Sam,

"So what are we going with here? Wildlife Officers?" Dean asked as he pulled open the box where they stashed their fake I.D's.

"Sure, they seem to think it's an animal attack so they shouldn't make them suspicious" Sam answered as he waited to find out who he would be playing on this hunt.

"Sure thing Lloyd" Dean said as he passed Sam his identification – _"Lloyd Richmond"_ – Sam giving him a glare as he read the name.

"Why do I always get stuck with the dweb names?" Sam grumbled glancing at Dean's card to see who he got – _"Andrew Wilkins"_

"Cause I'm older that's why" Dean answered in a blaze of immaturity before opening the door and once again stepping out into the cold and bitter air of winter time baton Rouge.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked around the site of the attacks, their hunter training making their sharp eyes hone in on anything that could give them a potential lead. Sam was walking around the area where there were several shrubs, using a stick to poke through and see if anything was underneath the coverage of the leaves. He was about to give up his search; they had spent the last three hours doing a scrutinizing search of the area which was not exactly small, and so far Sam had found nothing and it was only getting colder with a rain starting to drizzle from the grey clouds above. Sam was about to tell Dean that they should just come back tomorrow with more equipment when Dean called his name;

"Sam!" Dean shouted from somewhere by the riverbank, making Sam run over in refreshed hope that they might have found something,

"What is it?" Sam asked as he crouched down beside Dean to try and get a better look at what his brother had discovered,

"You see these marks?" Dean asked as he indicated to claw marks at the very edge of the Mississippi,

"Yeah, what about them?" Sam asked, disappointed that all Dean had been able to find were some claw marks,

"Look at the direction…they go into the water, I bet you fifty bucks that if we go around the other side there will be at least one more body" Dean said, looking across the water as if he could actually see what was on the other side that was hidden by yet more trees.

Sam took a closer look at the marks and figured that Dean was probably right; not that he was gonna tell him that,

"Sure, we can check it out tomorrow" Sam said, his tone clearly stating that it was not up for discussion,

"But Sammy…" not that Dean was to lack in trying,

"Dean, we need to go back to the motel, get a good nights rest and then we can come back tomorrow" Sam looked Dean squarely in the eye, pulling out his best little-brother-puppy-dog-look knowing that Dean wouldn't be able to oppose him.

"Fine. But early, and you have to get the coffee" Dean said trying to make it sound that he was agreeing on his terms when really he could never say 'no' to Sammy, the kid had to be a hypnotist or something.

"Great…Tomorrow it is then"

* * *

Two chapter together...gasp...i must be feeling especially nice tonight :D 


	3. Learn The Hard Way

_Disclaimer- __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter Three: Learn the Hard Way

When Sam and Dean made it back to the motel the rain was still falling in sheets from the sky, unrelenting and depressing as it filled the surface of the graveled parking lot with several large puddles.

By the time the two hunters made it into the safety of the motel room they were both drenched and shivering. Sam quickly walked over to the small radiator and stood with him palms over the heat trying to warm up his sodden body before toeing off his wet boots and letting the warmth from the radiator travel into his cold feet and trough the rest of his body.

Dean was standing at the bottom of his bed pulling off his wet and muddy boots before walking over and dropping them on the floor beside the radiator to dry off.

"Damn is it ever gonna stop rainin?" Dean asked as he walked over to his bed at the same time as looking out the window, or rather, looking at the glass that was being pelted with never ending icicles of rain.

"It's gotta stop sometime" Sam answered in a sarcastic tone earning himself a glare from Dean which soon turned into a smile and a laugh when Sam tried to warm his hands up faster by setting them on top of the radiator which only caused him to gasp in pain before tearing his hands back and cradling them against his chest.

"Shut up"

"Dude what did you think was gonna happen?" Dean said as he started to pull a pair of boxers, sweats and a grey t-shirt out of his bag, "Well I'm taking a shower…try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone Sammy" Dean said with a smirk

"It's Sam" was the usual reply before Sam walked over and sat down on one of the motel room chairs that was beside the table and his laptop.

"And don't use all the hot water" Sam warned, his tone serious. His only reply was the sound of the bathroom door closing.

* * *

One hour later and both Sam and Dean were showered and feeling a lot warmer, Sam also changing into his nighttime attire of sweat pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Sam was sitting at the table going over all the information that they had about the werewolf trying to see if he could find anything else out that would be helpful to them.

Dean was across the room on his own bed, legs stretched out in front of him and flicking through their Dad's journal. He was reading the entries that their Dad had put in about werewolves, but there wasn't many. Dean vaguely remembered one of the only werewolf hunts that he had ever been on, he had gotten hurt and their Dad had had to stitch him up in the motel room – it was the first time that Dean had been seriously injured on a hunt and he hadn't been allowed on another major hunt for almost a month later when Caleb had broken his leg chasing an angry spirit and Dad had needed someone to back him up and no one else was available and he had decided that Dean would have to come with him. Thankfully that hunt, it had been a poltergeist in West Texas, had went as smooth as a hunt could go with only a few cuts and bruises and his Dad had started to take him on the big hunts again. Dean could only remember bits and pieces of the werewolf hunt as he had been mostly out of it and neither Dad nor Sammy had really wanted to talk about it much, and Dean, who was the Jedi Master of avoiding subjects and not talking about things had left them alone with his various questions and eventually forgot about it over time, but now he remembered that hunt as if he were actually there again;

_

* * *

Sam was twelve years old and was waiting in the front seat of the Impala waiting for his Dad and Dean to get back. They had left about an hour ago into the deep and eerily quiet forest on the outskirts of the town that they had been calling 'Home' for the last few weeks. John had gotten information from one of his contacts that there were brutal and vicious murders taking place and that he should come and check it out. They had been researching the old forest and the suspicious deaths that had taken place and had come to the very sturdy conclusion that they were hunting a werewolf. _

_A few nights ago they had come to take care of the creature and that little trip had resulted in a broken wrist for Sammy after the damn beast had tried to make dinner out of him; luckily Dean had intervened and shot the creature in the shoulder before his little brother could be made into sushi; although little was starting to be a lie as the youngest Winchester was having his growth spurt and was already rivaling his sixteen year old brother in the height department; something that Dean was none too happy about, figuring the kid would outgrow him soon. _

_So Sam sat waiting patiently, staring blankly out of the front window of the Impala, his Dad had told him that Sam would have to stay behind and that Dean and himself would manage. Sam was sulking, silently cussing his Dad for not letting him come; when would he ever get to see a werewolf again?!? Just as Sam was about to turn the radio on he suddenly heard a rustling noise; quickly grabbing the .45 pistol that sat in the seat beside him he looked out the window, searching in all directions for the source of the noise. When nothing happened for a few minutes Sam was about to caulk it down to a fox or a rabbit when he saw the shadows of two approaching figures, and when they stepped into the light Sam's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest, the breath stolen from his lungs; John had his arm wrapped around Dean's waist and Dean's right arm was strewn across Johns shoulder, and John had a firm yet gentle hold on Dean's wrist. Sam couldn't move as he watched the approaching form of his brother and father; Dean's head was bent forward so Sam wasn't able to see his face, but what he could see was horrendous; Dean's t-shirt that had once been gray was now almost black, stained with the blood that was flowing from a slash in his stomach. Sam watched in horror as his Dean was relying on John for support with each step he took; when they were within twenty feet of the Impala Sam came from his trance with a shock and hastily opened the door to the Impala and ran to the aid of his brother._

_Sam helped John get Dean back to the car where they laid him down on the dirt road that lead to the opening of the forest, and propped him against the car so that John could assess his injuries better. The Sun was fading fast in the sky and the world around them was shrouded in the dark colours of the fast approaching nightfall. John had managed to get Dean's shredded jacket off of him and handed it to Sam before he crouched down in front of the wounded Winchester,_

"_Dean…" John asks in a comforting tone; he can never stand to see either of his boys get hurt and yet he was unable to do anything as he watched the beast slash across his eldest's stomach, not able to block out the howl of pain that Dean emitted; the only consolation being the clip that he burned into that bastards heart. _

_John watched as Dean slowly lifted his head to Johns command and let in rest against the passenger side door of the Impala; John quickly looked into his sons eyes and saw that pained expression beneath the glossy green surface,_

"_Okay son, I'm sorry but you know I need to check this" John stated as he looked into Dean's eyes before he lifted the small scissors out of the first-aid bag that he didn't even see being put down. Knowing what was going to happen Sam quickly knelt down beside Dean and put his arm around his shoulders, and held his left hand in his own, knowing that he would need to help steady Dean for the onslaught of pain that was coming. John quickly cut open Dean's t-shirt leaving his bloody and torn apart flesh exposed to the cool night air, Dean unable to hold in the gasp as the wind nipped at his skin,_

"_Okay son, on three…"John lifted up a small vile that contained holy water, knowing that they needed to purify the wound; the tear would not cause Dean to change into a werewolf as there was no saliva transferred from blood to blood which carried the catalyst of the disease, but the claws could cause an infection that could equally kill the victim, but if washed out thoroughly with holy water they should stop that happening._

_John poised the bottle over the tear and looked into Dean's eyes a final time, wordlessly apologizing for the pain that he was going to have to endure,_

"_One…" John used the element of surprise and started to pour liberal doses of the holy water onto the wound and watched as smoke began to hiss from the wound. Dean was unprepared for the pain and couldn't stop the scream of pain that ripped from his lips; Sam had to increase his hold as Dean's back arched away in pain; which was difficult with his casted wrist but he somehow managed, his grip on Sam's hand strong yet not strong enough to case any serious pain, because even through the mist and haze of his own torture Dean tried to control his actions, if only slightly, because if he hurt Sammy because he wasn't able to handle a little pain he would never forgive himself._

_After what felt like an eternity John finished pouring the holy water onto the wound, satisfied when it had stopped hissing. Dean's body took a moment to relax all of the tense muscles before his back fell back against the Impala with a small thud; the metal had been cooled down due to the drop in temperature and his body shivered at the contact. Sam looked at his brothers face and saw that his eyes were shut tight and he was breathing through his nose for a few moments as if to calm himself down before he opened them to the world, glancing around before letting them settle on their father,_

"_Did ya' get…" Dean was unable to finish the sentence as another spasm of pain coursed through him, but John knew that he was referring to the hunt, and he raised a gentle hand to Dean's hair and ruffled it before answering,_

"_Yeah, we got it sport, ya' did good"_

_John then went about the task of applying a gauze pad to the wound and wrapping a bandage around Dean's middle to keep it secure until they could get it fixed properly. Dean's t-shirt had been ripped beyond repair and with Sam's help they managed to get Dean into one of John's flannel shirts; it was too big for him but it meant that there would be less chance of the material congealing with any over the other small cuts and scrapes that Dean's body adorned. _

_Now that John had the supplies all put back into the trunk of the Impala he went back to where Dean and Sam were both sitting, noticing the way Sam kept a tight hold of Dean as his body began to shiver fiercely due to the blood loss._

"'_Kay Dean, this is gonna hurt a bit but hang on" John soothed as he gently wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and with Sammy they both lifted Dean to his feet; the thought on Dean's mind as they transferred him to a feet was how much of a liar his Dad was because that hurt more than '_a bit'_ it hurt a whole damn lot; unable to stop the groan of pain he alerted his father and his brother too,_

"_Shh, it's okay, you'll be more comfortable in a minute when we get you in the car" John said as he motioned for Sam to open the back door to the Impala before Sam got in so he could help easily slide Dean across the seat._

_While this was happening Dean could feel his energy fading and his couldn't stop the way he rested his head against his fathers chest, his eyes falling shut on their own accord,_

"_No Dean, you need to stay awake Kido" John whispered into his ear, though loud enough to jolt him back to awareness. _

_John carefully placed Dean into the back of the Impala where Sammy gently, but with skill that a twelve year old should not possess, pulled Dean's head and shoulders into his lap while Dean's legs were placed in an elevated position on the seats to make him more comfortable._

_Sam took this opportunity to look at his brothers face properly for the first time since he saw them coming out of the clearing; there was a gash of about two inches above his eyebrow and the beginning of a nasty looking bruise on his cheekbone, but the feature that startled Sam the most was the deathly pallor of his older brothers skin, how it looked almost translucent against his dark eyelashes that lay against his cheeks…………………_

* * *

Dean came back to himself with a gasp the events of that night playing through his minds eye in supreme Technicolor and Surround sound. He had never remembered that night being so blood filled and terrifying, but he guessed at the time he had had more pressing issues, such as not bleeding to death all over his little brothers lap.

Dean brought his eyes back to the pages in front of him. He tried to read over the information but he found that his eyes wouldn't focus on the words in front of him, his eyes dropping closed and his head dipping towards his chest. When his eyes slipped closed for the tenth time and it took an enormous effort to get them to open again, he decided that this one was fight that he wasn't going to win.

Glancing over to the table where Sam was sitting he saw the huge smirk on Sam's face,

"Shut up" Dean said, trying to force anger into his words but not being able to stop the small smile that graced his own lips,

"Seriously man, I thought you were gonna give yourself whiplash the way your head was snapping about" Sam laughed right before a yawn escaped his own mouth. Now it was Dean's turn to laugh at the look of surprise that marred Sam's features,

"That's right, laugh it up" Sam retorted as he decided that it was probably time to call it a night and go to bed.

Dean carefully put the journal back into his bag before he climbed into his bed. He lay down on his stomach, his hand instinctively going under his pillow and seeking purchase in the hunting knife that he kept there.

Sam too got under the covers of his own bed, laying down on his back and resting his hands on his chest after turning off the light.

"Night Dean"

"Night Sammy"

* * *

The next morning both boys had woken early. They had showered and dressed before heading out the local diner where they discussed their recent hunt and the best way to go about it over breakfast.

They had decided that the best plan of action would be to wait until nightfall and try and find the werewolf before ending the string of deaths that had taken place over the past weeks.

Dean spent the remainder of daylight cleaning his weapons and checking that they had all of the supplies they would need.

It was now only a matter of hours before midnight and Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, cleaning his favorite gun, a 45. pistol with pearl grip, while sitting in front of the window watching as the sky of Baton Rouge once again opened up to pour endless torrents of rain down onto the world below.

Dean let out a sigh. Just his luck.

Sam came out of the bathroom and laughed when he saw the look on Dean's face. He looked so much like a five year old Sam wanted to go over and take the gun off of him…then again he was a Winchester so by the age five he should have upgraded to a small shotgun. Sam shook his head to clear his mind of the bitter thoughts of their upbringing. Now was not the time, they had a hunt to do, and even if they didn't, nothing that he did or said was going to change the past so their was no point in wallowing.

"So ya' all ready for the hunt man?" Sam asked as he went over to his own bed and quickly took an inventory of the supplies in his duffle,

"Yeah. Man this is gonna be great" Dean replied with a grin on his face, the rain long forgotten.

"Dude seriously - you need to get out more" Sam said as he watched Dean shoot him a glare before placing the gun he was cleaning back into his own duffel.

"Ready?"

* * *

Dean steered the muscle car into the clearing that they had visited the previous day. The windshield wipers were working overtime to try and keep the window clear enough so that Dean could see through it. Dean turned the key and cut the engine, watching as the windshield once again became a waterfall of rain, masking the car in a cocoon of wet and coldness.

"Well lets get a move on" Dean announced, his tone stating that he was in hunter mode and he was ready to hunt this bitch down and put a silver bullet straight in its heart. Dean opened the door and climbed out quickly into the soaking rain, making sure not to get any water onto the leather seats, cause that would just completely ruin his night.

Sam quickly followed suit, clambering into the downpour as he prepared to hunt the beastie down. He quickly followed Dean to the trunk and together they pulled out the duffel bag and they each pulled out their own guns – Dean his favorite sawed-off shotgun and Sam his rifle.

"Lets go" Dean said as he slammed the trunk shut.

* * *

By the time Sam and Dean made it to the site where they were certain the werewolf would be, they were both drenched through.

"We just need to wait now and eventually the mutt 'ill have to come _'Home Sweet Home'_" Dean said in a sarcastic voice, Sam shaking his head in amusement.

They waited in the pouring rain for almost thirty minutes before they heard the first snap of a twig quickly following by the sounds of guttural growling.

Dean was hiding near the entrance of the clearing behind some bushes, while Sam was hiding at the opposite end of the clearing behind another set of bushes; they were carefully placed so they would be able to attack the werewolf from both sides. The Mississippi river stood to the right of them, its icy cold waters flowing along as they had yet to ice over for winter, creating an eerier atmosphere as the silence prevailed.

* * *

It was several more minutes before the werewolf prowled into the clearing. It was a vast creature with jet black fur coating it from head to tail, the water from the ever persistent rain dripping off like dark blood. It moved slowly but deliberately, eyes scanning around the area, snout in the air. The giant teeth shone in the moonlight, saliva and a darker substance that both Winchester's thought was most likely blood, dripped to the ground, leaving a trail everywhere the beast moved.

The werewolf was in the clearing, unknowingly pointed towards the direction that Sam was seeking cover, when it lifted its snout into the air, taking in a deep breath followed by a growl deep in his chest as it crouched low to the ground, its large paws and claws grabbing at the earth below.

Dean knew that the werewolf was getting ready to attack and he immediately went into protective big brother mode. The last thing he saw before he jumped to his feet and moving out from his hiding place was the corner of Sam's jacket as he obviously tried to move away, yet this was only making the werewolf more apprehensive of the hunt – adrenaline coursing through its blood at the thought of a game of cat and mouse before it caught its prey.

"Hey Bitch! You want some!" Dean shouted the first thing that came into his head, and although it wasn't exactly the most poetic thing in the world, it did the trick. The werewolf quickly stopped his advance of Sam and spun around, opening its mouth and emitting a loud and feral growl that vibrated through the air.

Dean didn't even have time to press the trigger of his gun as the werewolf took a giant leap through the air, its powerful hind legs closing the distance between itself and Dean in only a matter of seconds.

The werewolf was on top of Dean in the blink of an eye, causing the air to rush from his lungs as the gigantic weight of the wolf-like body pressed down onto Dean, making him loose hold of his gun and sending it sprawling away and under the cover of the tall grass.

"Aaahhhh!" Dean let out a pain filled scream as the claws dug deep into his abdomen as the werewolf tried to eviscerate him, blood instantly swelling to the surface and pooling beneath his trapped body.

Sam watched in horror as he brother was brutally attacked mere yards from where he stood. Suddenly images of a hunt past came to the front of his mind and froze him in his tracks. He stared uncomprehendingly at the scene before him; the sound of Dean's pain filled scream filling his ears and bringing him out of his fear induced trance and he quickly aimed his gun.

Unaware of Sam's predicament Dean was trying to free himself from under the werewolf. So far he had only managed to get a set of claws sweep across his face and arms as he tried to force the muzzle and dangerously sharp teeth away from him. Suddenly Dean managed to get his legs free and he used the opportunity to shove them into the werewolf's chest, sending it hurtling backwards. At the same time a shot wrung out through the crisp air, and Dean watched as a bullet tore through the things shoulder.

Fortunately for Dean this momentarily stunned the creature giving him the opportunity to stumble to his feet where he swayed unsteadily, the blood loss already affecting him as he felt the darkness pulling at the edges of his vision; that was why he wasn't able to interpret what happened next…

* * *

Sam watched as the bullet he fired tore threw its shoulder, causing blood and fur to spray to the ground. He watched as the werewolf stumbled back before crouching low to the ground again, getting ready to pounce.

Sam was getting ready to aim a second bullet – and hopefully the fatal bullet when he caught sight of Dean.

Dean was standing – or rather swaying – on unsteady feet. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he blinked sluggishly. He was also covered in blood from head to toe, the rain making it look one hundred times worse – it matted his hair from a large gash that ran from his hairline on the right side of his head, to through his right eyebrow, causing the blood to run in a lazy trail down the side of his nose. From what Sam could see of his arms, which were laid protectively across his stomach, were also covered in several large gashes, bleeding freely – Sam knew Dean would be glad that he hadn't wore he treasured leather jacket which he had got from their father and got it tore to shreds like the one he wore now, instead of worrying about the fact that he was torn to shreds. The worst of all though was the gash that ran across Dean's stomach, bleeding steadily – Sam could see the pool of blood that was congealed on the ground from where Dean had previously lay.

Sam already had his finger on the trigger, the pressure almost enough to send the bullet careening through the expanse and exploding in the heart of the beast, bringing an end to this nightmare when something that Sam never could have expected happened.

* * *

Suddenly the werewolf was leaping at Dean and before either Sam or Dean could blink let alone react to what had just happened, the werewolf bit down hard, its teeth digging deep into Dean's side, releasing the poisonous curse and sending it coursing through Dean's veins – an automatic death sentence.

Sam didn't waste a milli-second as he pulled the trigger sending the werewolf to its end. Sam watched as the teeth that were clamped around Dean tightened unconsciously, pulling him viciously with the wolf, with a strangled cry, into the icy cold water of the Mississippi river with an almighty crash,

"DEAN!!"


	4. Where Do I Hide? Part One

_Disclaimer- __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Where Do I Hide?

"DEAN!!" Sam let out a strangled yell as he watched Dean crash into the water, the werewolf still gripping painfully at his side.

Sam ran as fast as he could to the edge of the water; he was about to jump in but realized that he was going to need one of them remotely dry to that they could get the other to safety.

Sam kneeled by the edge of the river, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath burning in his lungs as he eyes scanned the rushing water frantically, for any sign of Dean.

Sam was about to go into full blown panic when he saw Dean's arm emerge from the water before being submerged again, only a couple of feet down from where Sam was kneeling, and close enough to the bank so that Sam would be able to grab him and pull him to land.

Sam ran as fast as he could, running a few feet father than he had seen Dean so that he would be prepared to grab Dean and pull him to the dry land where he would be able to help him, _God I hope I can help him;_ Sam couldn't get the images of a blood covered and pale Dean out of his mind, but this just spurred him on and gave him the extra adrenaline he needed to get Dean out of the rushing water.

Sam skidded to a stop at the waters edge, getting as close to the water as he could without falling in, so far that the knees of his jeans were getting splashed with the frigid water each time the rough current swept by.

Sam's eyes darted around frantically; searching for any clue that he brother was there – a hand, foot, corner of his jacket…suddenly Sam caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and before he could even think about what he was doing, he plunged his right arm up to the elbow into the water and grabbed purchase of the first thing his fingers brushed against and pulled, the breath torn from his lungs in a gasp at the sheer bitterness and freezing temperature of the river; pins and needles crawling like insects up his submerged arm, he willed his fingers to keep a tight grip around whatever it was they had grabbed, praying to a God he didn't even know existed, that it was his brother.

Sam was rewarded when, with the sheer forced that he had exerted to pull, he forced Dean's head and shoulders free of the waging current, Sam tightening his grip on what he now discovered to be the collar of Dean's jacket, and reached forward with his other hand and wrapped his arm around Dean's chest, quickly pulling him from the water but being mindful to the various wounds that had been inflicted on his brother also.

Sam pulled Dean free of the water, crab crawling backwards with Dean clutched in his fierce grip, not stopping until he was at least ten feet away from the edge of the river; it was as if he was almost afraid that the werewolf would crawl from the river and try to attack his brother again, and Sam was taking no chances.

"Dean…Dean…come on, wake up" Sam chocked out as he laid Dean on the ground, the sheets of rain pouring down from above and streaking the blood in rivets down the side of his face.

Sam reached over and grabbed Dean by his shoulders and starting to shake him, trying to get him to wake up and show him that everything was going to be alright…but everything wasn't going to be alright because Sam had seen the way the werewolf had bitten his brother, knew that, even now, the deadly virus was traveling through Dean's veins, turning him into…Sam's thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of Dean's strangled coughs.

Sam quickly reached over and turned down on his side, watching as he coughed up the water that he had swallowed when he had been pulled into the water,

"That's it…it's alright…your alright" Sam soothed as Dean continued to hack up the rest of the water from his lungs before slumping further into the ground, his breathing ragged. Sam gently put his arm behind Dean's shoulders and lifted him so that he was leaning against Sam's chest; his head falling onto Sam's shoulder, Dean was unable to stifle the groan that the movement caused.

Sam craned his neck so that he could see Dean's face and was relived when he saw that Dean's eyes were flickering open, even though he was blinking owlishly and they were glazed in pain Sam couldn't have been happier because moments ago when Dean had fell into that water he didn't know if he was ever going to see his big brother's expressive green eyes ever again.

"Hey, hey Dean that's it, open your eyes for me big brother" Sam said and was rewarded when Dean's eyes opened fully, looking at Sam,

"Sam…" Dean groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut in pain only to open them a moment later to scan Sam's face, "You…alright?" Dean managed to gasp out, his arm curving around his abdomen,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Dean, I'm alright" Sam said, trying to reassure Dean; Dean who would always ask how Sam was doing even if he was lying bleeding to death…which he was…Sam thought in a panic, trying not to let it show on his face,

"We need to get you to a hospital Dean" No room for argument as Sam gathered Dean in his arms, wincing along with Dean, and carrying him back to the Impala as fast as he could, hoping that he wasn't hurting Dean more, but knowing that a little pain would be worth it if he could get Dean to help soon and make sure that he didn't bleed to death on him.

* * *

The drive to the hospital to the hospital was one if Sam's worst experiences in his entire life. He had struggled between trying to keep Dean conscious and trying not to drive them into a ditch as he tried to see the road through the heavy downpour of rain.

Sam now sat in the waiting room of the hospital as he waited for Dean to come out of surgery. He still remembered the way he had parked the Impala haphazardly at the entrance to the ER, as he left Dean slumped in his seat, bleeding everywhere, the doctors and nurses came rushing over to him as he ran into the ER shouting for someone to help him, as they had pulled a now unconscious Dean out of the blood soaked seats and onto a gurney, rushing away behind doors that Sam wasn't allowed to pass, leaving him to wonder whether his brother was even alive.

Sam had been alternating between sitting in the uncomfortable chairs and pacing the length of the waiting room like a caged animal for the past six hours. He still hadn't heard anything about Dean. He was about to go and grab himself another coffee when he saw a doctor coming towards him as he was currently the only occupant of the room, dressed in a pair of surgical scrubs, his brothers blood tainting the clothing,

"Sam Monahan, I'm Doctor Reece"

"How's my brother; how's Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly as he walked over to meet the doctor half way. He wanted to know how Dean was doing but he was also anxious as to what he might hear; all he could see was the blood and he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Would you like to take a seat?" the doctor asked as he indicated to the uncomfortable chairs, before sitting down in one himself once Sam had sat down. The doctor was in his early fifties with graying hair and a kind smile.

"Sam, when your brother came into the ER he had sustained some very serious injures; blood loss being one of those," the doctor started, his tone suggested that what was going to follow was going to be something serious, "He had mild hypothermia, a pretty deep slash wound to his abdomen, several other gashes on his arms and on his face, and the bite wound to his side as well as sustaining some broken ribs" the doctor rhymed off Dean's injures in a clinical manner before he continued speaking, "We were able to replace the most of the blood loss, although he will most likely be anemic, we stitched his gashes and set his ribs as well as treating him for the hypothermia. Right now he is stable but he's not out of the danger zone yet; he needs to be monitored and rest and with time he should be fine" the doctor finished, giving Sam a warm smile.

"Can I go see him?" Sam asked, now knowing that Dean was alive and stable he wanted to go and see him with his own eyes.

The doctor gave Sam an encouraging nod and Sam nearly ran down the hallway to his brother's room.

* * *

Sam walked into his brother's room and sat down on another hard and plastic chair, settling in for what he was sure was going to be a _very_ long night.

God, Dean looked terrible. He was as white as the sheets that he lay on, and the skin that wasn't deathly pale was covered in bruises and stitches, holding his brother together. The many sheets were pulled as high as his hips trying to keep his body warm from the trip he had taken into the icy river, but also wary of his injuries and not wanted to inflict more pain on his already deeply abused body. His torso was bare except for the bandage that was wound around Dean's abdomen covering the bite marks from the werewolf as well as the gash that without a doubt was another small army of stitches. His arms were covered in purple and blue bruises as well as a multitude of stitches that ran from the top side of his left arm down to the underside of his wrist. His face was extremely pale underneath the dim light from the lamp beside the bed and it illuminated the stark red colour the blood they had not managed to clean off just right left against Dean's forehead down to nearly his right eyebrow.

Amidst all of the bandages and stitches there was an array of medical equipment monitoring his brother, such as the pulse-ox that was clipped onto his index finger on his left hand, and several I.V's in his hands and in the crooks of his elbows, letting the warm saline flow into his blood and warm his chilled body. There were also two bags of blood flowing into his brother's veins trying to replenish the blood which he had lost, although the colour was yet to return to his cheeks. There was a nasal canual underneath his nose, breathing air into Dean's lungs as he slept away, his body resting against the abuse that it had suffered. Sam blinked the wetness from his eyes.

His big brother was broken.

"Jesus Dean…" Sam whispered out as he lifted Dean's cold hand into his big warm hand and placed his other hand atop Dean's head, brushing stroking his hair softly in a comforting manner – although Sam wasn't sure if it was to comfort Dean or himself.

"It's gonna be alright Dean, I'm gonna make it alright…" Sam whispered a promise as he pulled the sheets higher and took Dean's hand in his grasp again. Sam was sure he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *


	5. Where Do I Hide? Part Two

Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

_**AN: The information that I have in this chapter about werewolves and the effects of their bites is pure fiction – I made it all up in my wee head and hopefully it will be somewhat believable. **_

_**Well I apologize for the long wait on the chapter but when you read it you will see that I needed to get this chapter done right as it is a very important chapter in this story. **_

_**Well that's enough of my rambling for now; I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think :D**_

_Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Where Do I Hide – Part Two

Sam was right about not getting any sleep. He had spent the whole night on edge, waiting for signs that Dean was going to be okay and that he was going to wake up; even when the doctors and nurses who were coming in and out of the room to check on Dean at regular intervals told Sam that Dean was stable and with rest he was going to be fine Sam still couldn't calm down until he saw for himself, through his _own eyes _that Dean was alive and was well. Sam got the relief he needed, not matter how small that was, when Dean opened his eyes briefly for the first time about six hours after Sam had taken up residence beside him.

He had managed to keep his eyes open for a few moments, enough time for his eyes to lock with Sam's and without words or even knowing that he was doing it, reassure his brother that he was fine – well as fine as the circumstances could allow, Sam thought with a frown.

For the next few days Dean would wake up for short intervals, enough time to register the pain that his body was in, before falling back to sleep. During the time that Dean had been unconscious Sam had been doing tremendous amounts of research on werewolves and the effects of their bites. He discovered that, although when bitten by a werewolf the infected person would follow the lunar cycle that would not necessarily be the case when the infected person turned for the first time. The infection could take over the infected persons system in a matter of hours or even a matter of days. Sam had started to read about the transformation process that took place but found himself sickened by the accounts and stopped reading, instead taking up his vigil beside his brother once again.

As much as Sam wanted to ignore what was happening to his brother, ignore the virus that was infecting his brother's body as it made its way through his bloodstream he was reminded every time he looked at his brother, lying pale and motionless on the hospital bed.

Although the infection had only happened a few days ago the effect on Dean's body was a visual reminder that this nightmare was all too real. The injuries that Dean had sustained in the haunted house last week where completely gone now; the new wounds that had been inflicted by the werewolf itself, although not completely gone, where progressed in the healing stage, much farther than they should had been for the severity of them. The improved time elapsed between injuries being sustained and them healing was no doubt a result of the infection that was traveling through Dean. On the surface this may have looked to be a good thing – Dean's injuries were no longer as savage as they had been and would therefore be less painful when he awoke, but the other symptoms of the virus were taking a drastic toll on his brother's body.

Dean had always been lean; his body toned and thin as he worked hard to keep fit for fighting all the fuglies that most people didn't even know existed. But in these last three days Sam had watched as the weight had fallen off his brother's body at an alarming rate.

Sam knew that whenever Dean got sick he always lost weight because even though Sam may joked about the amount of food he ate but it was the only thing from keeping his brother from becoming a stick insect. Sam cringed when he saw the way Dean's ribs and hip bones protruded through the pale skin, making him look fragile and vulnerable; not words that should be used to describe Dean Winchester and that made Sam's heart break even more than it already was.

Sam had also been looking at ways to help his brother; had even phoned Bobby and asked him would he help and together they were searching for ways to help save Dean from a torment he didn't deserve to suffer.

It wasn't until an excruciating three days later that Dean's eyes opened and they were remarkably lucid. Sam quickly jumped from his seat and positioned himself so he was standing at the head of the bed where Dean could easily see him,

"Hey Dean, that's it, come on, wake up big brother," Sam said as he gave Dean's hand a comforting squeeze as he watched Dean's eyelids flicker for a moment before opening and staying open,

"Hey" Sam said as he settled himself down onto the edge of Dean's hospital bed, careful not to hurt him; even though the injuries had healed a lot faster than normal they had still been very serious and were still quite tender.

"Sa..m" Dean rasped out as he swallowed past his dry throat that was sore from misuse.

"Here let me get you a drink" Sam offered before letting go of Dean's hand and going over to the small sink in the corner of the room and filling a small plastic cup with water and placing a straw in it so it would be easier for Dean to drink,

"Here ya go," Sam placed the straw against Dean's dry lips and after Dean took several sips and the cup was empty did remove it and place it on the bedside table.

Sam gave Dean a few moments to orientate himself, sitting calmly on the edge of Dean's bed his thigh nestled by Dean's hip needing the physical contact to know that this was real and not some cruel dream that his subconscious had concocted.

The sound of Dean's voice broke the silence that had enveloped the room,

"Wha' happened?" Dean asked, still not able to get all of the muddled events right in his head,

"The werewolf got you bad Dean, I thought you were gone man, there was so much blood and…" Now that Dean was awake Sam had deemed it alright to panic for a moment, knowing that Dean would be there to assure him that everything would be okay.

"Yeah well I'm alright now" Dean said, his voice confident even though his body couldn't back up the claim.

"Yeah Dean you're fine," Sam said sarcastically, "You've got a werewolf virus in you, your bet to Hell and did I forget to mention the werewolf virus" Sam said, starting out angry but dwindling away as the reality of the situation began to sink in for the first time.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll figure somethin' out" Dean said and for once Sam didn't correct him for the use of the childhood nickname.

* * *

It was several days later when Dean was finally checking out of the hospital. His wounds had healed up leaving only the pink scars as reminders, so there was no more that the doctors could do as they sent Dean on his way, their farewell present a prescription for some antibiotics just to be on the safe side.

Although his wounds had healed Dean still wasn't looking physically better; he was actually looking worse. The virus was attacking him where a script for antibiotics couldn't reach and cure, weakening his body physically as his mind continued to fight, even if it was just a pretense for Sam.

Dean knew that there was no cure for the virus. He knew that he was doomed to die at the end of this all, never even considering living out the rest of his life as one of the creatures that he hunted down. Still, if Sam had a shred of hope, a glimmer of innocence left after all the bad shit that he had seen in this world, then Dean was willing to indulge him for a little while longer.

Dean was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala after Sam had refused to let him drive, taking over the steering wheel of Dean's baby as they made their way to Bobby's house.

Sam had phoned Bobby during the time that Dean had been unconscious, explaining to him Dean's situation in hope that he could help. Bobby hadn't mentioned any possible cures but he had told Sam to drag his and Dean's butt up to the salvage yard as soon as they could.

It was several long and tiring hours later that the muscle car pulled up outside of Singers Salvage Yard. Dean had offered to drive a few hours into the journey but Sam had just sent him a glare that quickly shut up any further questioning about driving that had come from Dean; and it was a good thing too since Dean had fallen asleep not long after his offer highlighting to Sam just how ill his brother was, making him press him boot down harder on the gas and bringing them to Bobby's house in the same time period that Dean would have had he been the one driving.

Sam reached over and shook Dean's shoulder gently, mindful that Dean was still sore even through the wounds he wore were skin deep and not seen on the surface.

"Hey man? Dean, wake up, we're here" Sam said and watched as Dean's eye's flickered, his ridiculously long eyelashes brushing against his pale cheeks as he blinked them open,

"Huh?" Dean said as he scanned his surroundings, taking in the sight of the many shells of cars and car parts that littered the area they were stopped in, "Bobby's already?," Dean said in a mocking tone, "Looks like grandma finally decided to put the foot down" Dean joked as he opened the car door and got ready to step out into the cooling air as it was already evening time.

Sam quickly got out of the car when he saw Dean make a move to get out by himself and made it around to the passenger side just as Dean was pulling himself to his feet, his long legs eating up the distance easily.

Sam carefully took a hold of Dean's arm to help him from the car but was shrugged off almost immediately,

"I'm not an invalid Sam" Dean said his tone angry but his anger was not directed at Sam but at himself; he was grateful for Sam's grip on his arm, the only thing that had stopped him nearly face planting there and then, but disgusted that he needed the help.

When Sam had been helping Dean from the car both boys had failed to notice Bobby coming out onto his porch,

"Well boys, ya' just gonna stand down there or are ya' gonna come inside?" Bobby's gruff voice drifted to Sam and Dean's ears, making both boys turn around and smile at their long time friend and surrogate father.

"Hey Bobby" Sam greeted as he once again took Dean by the arm and helped him towards the house, this time meeting no resistance as Dean had resolved himself to the fact that he wasn't making it up them steps and into Bobby's house under his own steam; he body was too tired and even his nap in the car hadn't rejuvenated him to a level where he didn't feel like he needed to sleep for another week.

* * *

All three hunters were sat in Bobby's living room; if what they were sitting in could even be deemed a living room. There were two large sofas that sat facing each other, the pattern outdated and faded out over their years of use. The floor and many of the other surfaces in the room, such as windowsills and tables, were used to store Bobby's extensive collection of books that contained information that every hunter strived to learn.

Dean was slouched at one end of the overstuffed couches, his neck tipped back at an almost ninety degree angle, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. The trio had been in Bobby's house for several hours, researching all that they could about werewolves and trying to come up with a cure that would save Dean.

During the course of their research they could see that Dean was becoming more and more affected by the virus plaguing his system. In the hospital he had been on an I.V. to keep him comfortable but now that he was discharged he didn't have that luxury and was feeling the effects.

It had started off as a pain that had shot through his abdomen where the werewolf had savagely carved its claws; Dean would have sworn that the wound was still there but the absence of the sticky wet feeling of blood and he instinctively knew that it was only the beginning of the pain to come…and he was right.


	6. Where Do I Hide? Part Three

* * *

Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Where Do I Hide – Part Three 

The trio of hunters had been researching for several long and tiring hours. The sun was beginning to set, bringing an end to the day and in Dean's case, bringing Dean's fate nearer as they were still no closer to finding a cure for the virus. Sam had insisted that Dean get dressed into a pair of sweat bottoms as they would be more comfortable against the wounds that were still raw, so now Dean was sat against one end of the couch, pressed against a pillow as he sock laden feet rested on the floor.

Bobby had been keeping an eye on Dean since the Winchester brothers had showed up on his doorstep. When he had first seen Dean he had been taken aback by his appearance; the fierceness with which his body was being attacked, being sculpted out and prepared for the transformation that would take over his body if they didn't find a way to save him soon.

Bobby had been shocked, to put it mildly, although Bobby had been hunting for several years and had dealt with a handful of werewolf cases, he had never actually seen the events that led up to the turning of the poor bastard that had been victim to being in the wrong place at the wrong time; or in Dean's case – trying to protect his brother and complete strangers that would never know how much Dean sacrificed for them all.

The research session which had been taking place for the past few hours consisted of all three hunters reading through each and every book that Bobby surmised could have any inkling of an idea to help with the werewolf virus. Throughout that time Bobby had kept a scrutinizing eye on Dean, noting the increasing agitation the longer that the three sat there. It had started simple enough, subtle things that were easy to ignore as Dean just being Dean, a restless soul who never got the same satisfaction that Sam or Bobby did when researching in old stuffy books for long periods of time. It had started innocent enough, not enough to garner much attention from the other occupants of the room, just a leg twitch here or a foot tap there. But as time gradually wore on it became apparent that this restlessness was borne out of something more than simple boredom. Dean was able to easily hide, nor were Sam and Bobby so easily able to ignore, the shuffling about in the seat, the deathly pallor of his skin nor the light sprinkling of sweat that had broken out along Dean's hairline.

"Ya okay Dean?" Bobby questioned, sending a concerned glance at the young hunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean said, although the shallow quality to his breathing gave away that he wasn't exactly one-hundred percent.

"Ya sure? Yer lookin' a bit pale there son, ya sure yer feelin' okay?" Bobby said hoping that, for once, Dean would admit that he wasn't a superhero and let somebody help him.

Truth is Dean felt like Hell. It had started a few hours ago with a sharp pain in his abdomen; Dean thought it was just his medication wearing off and not wanting to worry Sam and ask for more painkillers he had decided that he could just wait until they were turning in for the night and grab some pills in the bathroom before he went to bed.

Well, at the time is had seemed like a full-proof plan. He could handle the pain, had been handling pain for the majority of his life, since that fateful night when he was four years old and had carried baby Sammy out of his burning house in Lawrence. He had been able to tolerate the pain, fighting through it when a wave passed through him, making his grit his teeth and clench his fist. But gradually the pain had increased, the time between the spasms of pain shortening and the intensity increasing, threatening to take his breath away.

As the minutes ticked by it had been becoming increasingly difficult for Dean to hide the symptoms of his pain; a fine sheen of sweat had formed along his hairline, the salty drips making a lazy trail down the side of his face before sliding down his neck, all but gone by the time it had reached the collar of his t-shirt. His breathing had become more shallow and labored as he tried to battle through the pain that the virus was inflicting upon his body.

"Yeah, you are kinda white lookin' dude" Sam said, his voice laced with concern as his features molded into a worried expression, the book that he had been reading discarded on the table; there was no point in looking for a cure for Dean when they had more pressing issues at present.

"Five by five dude" Dean said before going back to staring at the open book in front of him. Staring being the key word as the letters seemed to be dancing across the page, the pain making him dizzy and slightly nauseous. Dean's hand unconsciously gripped around the spine of the book as a severe wave of pain washed over him, rendering him useless to stop the gasp of pain that slipped between his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the spasm to pass.

As soon as Dean's hand had curled around the book, both Sam and Bobby had jumped from there seats and crouched in front of the injured and obviously in pain young man.

"Dean!? Dean!? What is it!?" Sam shouted as he tried to see what was causing his brother such pain; _surely it couldn't be the virus, it was too soon, they still hadn't found a way to help Dean…_

Sam was broken from his despairing thoughts when he heard a whimper of pain escaping from Dean's lips, followed by more harsh pants as he brought his hands to his temple, his hands clenching again as he tried to rid himself of the pain.

Bobby went to reach for Dean's wrists to try and stop him from hurting himself anymore than he already was. Just as Bobby's fingers grazed the skin of Dean's fevered flesh his eyes that had been previously squeezed shut snapped open at the same time, revealing gold colored iris' in place of the normally vibrant green, before Dean released a guttural scream, arching his back away from the couch, his neck at an almost ninety degree angle as the veins in his neck stood out from the strain.

"Oh my God" Sam gasped out. _No! This can't be happening…_

A few moments after the scream had erupted from Dean's throat the sound viciously ended, and as if somebody had cut his strings he sagged sideways onto the couch, his eyes sliding closed before his head even touched the cushions.

The room was eerily still for a few moments, the only movement the rapid movement as Dean's chest rose and fell in tandem with the harsh pants that were being drawn from his parted lips.

After a moment of shock over what he had just witnessed, Sam quickly moved to where Dean's head was now resting against the side of the couch, placing his hand of his brothers pale cheek,

"Dean?" Sam asked in a frantic tone as he tapped against the sunken cheek, trying to ignore the stillness of his brother's face; he would have thought him dead had it not been for the hash panting that was a sickening backdrop as he waiting with baited breath for Dean's eyes to open in response.

What felt like hours, but was surely only minutes later, Dean's eyelids began to flutter. Sam and Bobby both let out the breath neither realized they had been holding when Dean's eyes peered open to reveal the once vibrant green that was dulled with pain, but was still a far cry better than the inhuman gold that had penetrated them only minutes prior.

* * *

Just moments after Dean's eyes had fluttered open his body had given into the exhaustion and he fell into an exhausted sleep, leaving Sam in a panic before he had checked Dean's pulse and felt that it was steady, albeit a little faster than normal.

Sam had then proceeded to carefully lift Dean's feet from the floor and place them on the couch before Bobby had suddenly appeared beside him and placed a blanket over Dean before tenderly brushing the damp hair from his forehead, a strange look of sadness and pity on his features as he did so.

Sam now found himself in Bobby's kitchen that was situated just off of the living area, the French doors closed over, but open slightly so that the pair could still have a view of Dean in case he needed anything.

"Okay Bobby, what the Hell just happened in there?" Sam asked in an angry whisper. He felt guilty for taking his anger at the situation out on Bobby but he was terrified by what he had just witnessed and he needed answers and he hoped that Bobby would be able to give them to him.

"Sam that there was the startin' of the virus takin' over yer brother completely" Bobby said, completely unaffected by Sam's harsh tone knowing that the kid must be going through a rough time having to watch his brother go through something like that; _Hell I feel the same way and we're not even blood related – but family don't end with blood._

"What do you mean 'the start'?" Sam asked in a confused tone as he glanced into the living area to see that Dean was still in the same state as he had been when they left the room only moments earlier.

"Sam, the turnin' of a werewolf takes time; stages even" Bobby felt horrible for having to be the one to tell Sam this but he knew he had to so Sam would know what to expect, "That was just the beginnin' Sam, and it's jus' gonna get worse…"

Sam chocked back the lump in his throat as he looked back at Dean, his vision blurring for several seconds before the tears flowed from his eyes, leaving salty tracks along his cheeks.

_Dean… _

Hey please review and tell me what you think :D


	7. Animal I Have Become

**Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

AN: / I am so sorry for not updating in so long (just over a year) but a combination of real life and writers block has been kicking my ass bug time – exams, more exams, applying to university…now that that is out of the way I feel that I shall apologize in the best way I can – I bring you the next chapter.

My shame and embarrassment dealt with – on with the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Animal I Have Become

After Sam had calmed down after witnessing the first physical sign of Dean's change, Bobby had discussed with Sam what exactly would be happening. There were not many documented cases of humans actually turning into a werewolf after the initial bite, usually the infected person was put out of their misery, but there was enough information to give Bobby and Sam a rough idea of what Dean was going to endure.

When a person was bitten and infected with the virus, even if it was during the full moon, it did not mean they turned right away, it could happen in a matter of hours or even days, depending on the strength of the person infected.

Although Dean was weakened by the virus it seemed his strong will was holding off the full transformation into werewolf; but he could only last so long and Sam and Bobby needed to find something to help him quick.

Sam looked through the kitchen doors and into the living room where Dean was still sleeping after the effects of one of the first stages of turning.

"What about killing the original werewolf – the one that bit the wolf that bit Dean and killing it?" Sam said, his words coming out fast as he struggled to find a solution.

"It doesn't work like that – and even if it did we wouldn't have enough time – it could take weeks and that's longer than Dean has" Bobby said, not wanting to be the one to bear the bad news but knowing there was no point in hope if it was just false.

"We gotta find something Bobby…" Sam said, a slight sheen covering his eyes as he pleaded for Bobby to find a way to _fix this damn it!_

"I know – we'll find something Sam, but" Bobby paused, waiting until he had Sam's full attention, speaking in a hushed and gentle voice, "Ya gotta remember that we may not find something on time, that we might have'ta…" leaving the sentence hanging, the look of anguish on Sam's face showing him that he understood perfectly what he was saying.

"We'll find something" Sam said his voice strong and determined, his face set in a look of conviction before he walked from the kitchen and a conversation that he never thought he'd be having in a million years, and back into the living room to sit with Dean.

* * *

Sam and Bobby spent the next few hours in the living room sitting with a sleeping Dean. The hundreds of books that adorned Bobby's floors, desks and tables were scattered around the two hunter's feet; scribbled notes on tattered pieces of paper that may or may not hold the answer to saving Dean from the lycan virus.

Sam let out a deep sigh. He had filled endless pages with notes with information about the virus, were it originated from, how to kill a werewolf but nothing on how to stop someone from turning.

Bobby was fairing no better. His notes pretty much matched Sam's and every book he opened contained the same information again and again, but even so, he was not going to give up – Dean was like a son to him and he was not gonna sit back and watch as he turned into the next thing they would hunt.

Dean had slept fitfully, letting out an occasional groan as his muscles seemed to tremble beneath his skin for a few seconds before stilling. It wasn't until a few hours later that his eyes began to flutter, a groan emanating from deep in his chest, drawing the attention of the other two occupants of the room.

Sam set aside the volume he had been studying and walked over to the sofa, casting a quick glance in Bobby's direction catching the eyes of the older hunter who was looking at Dean with an intensity in his stare to match Sam's.

"Ugh, how much did I drink?" Dean croaked out as he started to push himself up, Sam grabbing his arm and helping him.

Sam smiled and let out a small huff of a laugh – although Dean was infecting with a werewolf virus, his days numbers while they slaved away for a cure he still was the same.

Dean smiled at Sam as he sat down on the sofa beside him. Dean knew it was bad, could feel the virus burning through his veins, making him feel light headed and nauseous, but he had to keep a brave face for Sam.

"So what do you remember from earlier?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Umm, I was sitting out here, reading though one of Bobby's books and then…" Dean's own brow furrowed. He remembered sitting down and opening the book to read, but then things got fuzzy after that…but he could guess from the twin expressions of compassion and pity of both Sam and Bobby's faces exactly what had happened.

"It's started hasn't it?" Dean said his face stoic and his voice monotonous as he tried to hide the fear of what was happening to him from his brother and Bobby.

"Yeah it has Dean," Sam said, his voice trembling slightly, but quickly continuing, "But don't worry – me and Bobby, we're gonna get you outta this Dean"

"Yeah, don't worry kid – we're gonna get you outta this" Bobby reiterated, his voice strong, the reassuring smile he sent Dean only wavering slightly under the pain and fear he could see in the green gaze looking back at him.

"Good thing I've got two of the biggest research geeks on the planet watchin' my back then?" Dean joked, his usual humor lightening the dark atmosphere that was threatening to suffocate the three occupants of the room.

Sam give a small smile at the lame attempt at a joke but decided to play along and gave the eye roll and groan that was expected,

"Just cos' I know what a book looks like Dean doesn't make me a geek" Sam replied.

"Yeah I know. It's the fact that you can't walk past a library without getting ha.." Dean was cut off by Bobby.

"Enough!" Bobby shouted, unable to stop the grin that was breaking past his angry façade as Dean smirked.

There was a few moments silence before it was broken by Dean.

"So how long before I go all Wolverine?" Dean asked, the anxious tone in his voice betraying the fear he felt about his current situation.

"We're gonna save you Dean" Sam said, his voice strong and firm as he gripped Dean's arm, wanting his full attention to get his point across, "If we have to research day and night"

"Yeah Sam, but you have to face the fact that I might not get outta this one," Dean said, his tone soft, knowing that although what he said was true it was hurting Sam; the pained expression of his face proof of that.

"Well then we'll just have to work extra hard then won't we?" Bobby said, wanting to stop the conversation before it went any further; he could already see that Sam was starting to loose it, the distant look in his eyes as he tried to comprehend life without his brother, and Dean watching Sam, trying to protect him to the end even if it meant he ending up suffering.

Dean took a deep breath before trying to get back to the facts; something he knew Sam would be able to concentrate on and stop worrying over him.

"So what happened earlier – all I remember is getting dizzy then, nada" Dean said, leaning forward with his hands clasped between his knees, his eyes scanning between Sam and Bobby, waiting for an explanation.

"Turning happens in stages – what happened earlier was the beginning" Bobby informed, pulling at the bill of his cap before scratching his beard.

"So, what, I'm gonna grow a tail before the next full moon?" Dean asked, alarm in his voice at the prospect of slowing turning into the creatures they hunt.

"Not exactly," Sam picked up, his voice carrying the same tone it did whenever he was recalling the information to a hunt; and if he thought of this as just another hunt then he would be able to handle it better, _hopefully_, he thought before continuing.

"It seems as if your DNA, what makes you human is essentially being prepared for turning" Sam lifted his notebook and flicked through a couple of the pages, scanning over the information, "The closer you are to turning, the worse the…. _adjustment_, becomes"

Dean nodded his head, processing what he was being told.

"Okay, so how many stages, how long?" Dean asked, wanting to know as much as possible, to be prepared for what was coming.

"Well it all depends on the person – it can take hours, days…there's really no way of telling" Bobby said, watching as Dean nodded his head, almost imperceptibly, his eyes scanning without seeing, obviously deep in thought.

"Okay…okay" Dean said, nodding his head in a more noticeable movement.

* * *

They spent several more hours researching before they decided to call it a night; they weren't gonna be able to help Dean is they were all dead on their feet.

"Think its time we hit the hay" Bobby said as he pulled of his baseball cap to run his hand through his hair before replacing the cap back on.

"Sure thing Bobby," Sam said as he stretched out the muscles in his back after spending the last few hours bent over a book, "I'll give you a hand with these books", pushing himself stiffly to his feet and beginning to pick the hordes of books that covered the floor.

"I'll give you a hand too" Dean said, beginning to start lifting some of the books also but was interrupted by Sam.

"Its okay Dean, we've got it," Choosing to ignore the stubborn look on Dean's face he continued, "Why you head on up, I'll be right behind you"

Dean knew there was no point in arguing with Sam – he would just pull out the puppy dog eyes and then there was no way he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine," Dean said while walking on socked feet towards the kitchen, "I'm just gonna grab a glass of water"

* * *

Dean walked over to the sink and grabbed a clean glass out of the draining board and filled it with water from the faucet before gulping the water down his patched throat.

A thirst had started about to hours ago, settling deep into his stomach and causing his throat to ache. Drinking three glasses of water in quick succession did nothing to quench the thirst and Dean didn't even want to begin to think what his body was craving.

Dean placed the glass back into the sink with a sigh, staring out at the moon shining in a star filled sky before walking out of the kitchen and towards the guest room where he and Sam were staying.

Walking up the stairs towards a bed that promised sleep and a short reprise from a tomorrow filled with uncertainties.

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the long wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think**

DeanBean  
xx


	8. Love Will Kill and Save Me

**Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Quick someone feel my forehead, do I have a temperature? No….I thought something was wrong because I updated before a year had passed again.**

**Well here is the next chapter you lovely people you – enjoy!**

**Love Will Kill and Save Me**

* * *

Sam and Bobby had retired to bed not long after Dean. Bobby had left Sam at the top of the landing with an assurance that they would continue working on a way to help Dean tomorrow, _after they had a good nights sleep._

Sam had patted Bobby on the shoulder and walked in the direction of the guest bedroom, opening and closing the door quietly behind him; so as not to disturb Dean who appeared to be sleeping.

After going into the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth and change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt Sam walked back into the room, his feet treading lightly across the wooden floor boards, many years spent in this very room when growing up meant that Sam's feet skimming over and avoiding the creaking floorboards was more muscle memory than actual conscious thought.

Crawling beneath the covers Sam lay on his back, hands clasped together on top of his chest, breathing slowing down into a deep regular pattern. Sam gave Dean's bed one last glance, casting his eyes on his brothers shadowed face that revealed none of the turbulence that he must be facing in this nightmare if he had been awake.

Giving one last sigh Sam vowed they would find something to help Dean tomorrow if it was the last thing he did before his eyes slid shut and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Sam had been sleeping for only a few hours when he suddenly woke. He lay still with his eyes opened, adjusting to the dark cover of the night that cloaked the room surrounding him.

A soft thud interrupted the inky blackness and travelled across the room to Sam. It was silent for a moment, Sam pushing himself up onto his elbows, listening intently for the noise.

Another thud followed by a strangled groan had Sam leaping out of bed and switching on the lamp between his and Dean's bed in a matter of seconds, illuminating the room and allowing Sam to see the reason of why he had woke.

Dean was lying on his bed, his neck arched as his back rose from the bed, his heels digging into the mattress as the seizure gripped his body; his muscles trembling and shaking at an alarming rate causing his body to spasm in quick jerky movements.

Sam ran over to Dean, his hands hovering over Dean's convulsing form, knowing that he had to make sure Dean didn't hurt himself but at the same time too terrified from the sight before him to move. Watching as Dean's eyes rolled beneath his eyelids, a strangled groan emanating from his chest through his parted lips was making Sam dizzy with a terror he had never felt before.

So he did the next best thing. He screamed.

"BOBBY!"

* * *

Bobby came running into the room a few seconds later, shotgun held in his grasp as his eyes quickly scanned the room for the reason why Sam had screamed his name in the middle of the night.

Once his eyes fell on the eldest Winchester brother he had his answer. Looking at the writhing form he quickly set his weapon down and jogged over beside Dean and placing his hands on the younger hunters shoulders to try and limit the violence of the trashing but knowing that he couldn't use too much force to hold Dean down because that could be as harmful as not restricting his movements at all.

Sam watched, frightened as the seizure continued, no sign on stopping even as Bobby held Dean down. Tears had trailed down Sam's face, sliding along his face to drop from his jaw to the floor, just as his confidence that they could save Dean from this wretched curse disappeared between the floorboards just like his tears.

"Go grab the med-kit from the kitchen, Sam" Bobby instructed his voice steady and calm even if his nerves were anything but.

Sam nodded his head before sprinting from the room and almost leaping down the stairs and grabbed the med-kit that sat atop Bobby's countertop before running back upstairs, thanking heaven for his long legs.

Bobby looked at the med-kit, Dean, Sam and then back at the med-kit again.

"Sam I'm gonna need you to hold Dean's shoulders for me" his voice soothing, knowing that asking Sam to do this was going to fray on the boys already raw nerves.

Sam was disgusted at the thought of holding Dean down and potentially causing him more pain but knew that Bobby wouldn't ask him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Sam moved over and placed his hands were Bobby's had been, feeling Dean's muscles shuddering beneath his hands as his body was forced from the mattress.

"How long has he been seizing?" Bobby asked as he pulled out a syringe and a clear bottle of medicine and began suctioning it into the needle, careful that he didn't create any air bubbles.

"I…I don't know, I woke up and he was like this already…" Sam said, the pain lacing his words as he answered Bobby, his eyes never leaving Dean's face, alarming taking over as he saw a thin line of crimson that started to trail from Dean's nose, a louder pain filled groan filling the room.

"God Bobby, look…" Sam said in an anguished voice thick with tears, turning to face Bobby, searching for answers and a solution but keeping his hands in place.

Bobby glanced quickly at Dean, and then at the needle in his hand.

"Its gonna be okay son" Bobby said; Sam wasn't sure exactly who he was talking to, him or Dean but taking comfort in the sentiment regardless as it offered hope and an end to the newest nightmare that they faced.

Bobby walked from where the med-kit had been sitting at the foot of the bed and took hold of the corner of Dean's t-shirt and pushing aside to reveal the pale flesh underneath. Placing the palm of his hand of Dean's stomach his put pressure to try and still the movements enough so that when he inserted the needle Dean wouldn't jerk and injure himself.

"Try hold him real steady Sam" Bobby said, casting a look at Sam and making sure he understood before pressing the point of the needle against the delicate flesh in Dean's hip, administering the medication, before removing the needle.

A few tense moments past in which the harsh sound of Dean's breathing and pain filled groans could be heard, his body still convulsing then suddenly the jerky movements stopped and Dean's body relaxed into the mattress, his panting breaths an eerie soundtrack to the action taking place in the room.

* * *

Sam watched in relief as Dean's body stilled, the relief so great that he fell to his knees beside the bed, his head pressed against the mattress as he tried to quell the sobs that threatened to rip his chest in two.

Bobby came over and laid his hand atop Sam's head,

"It's gonna be okay Sam…" Hoping that he could comfort that boy, knowing that he must have been scared out of his wits after waking up and seeing his brother, his _protector, _so fragile and out of control.

"Buts that's the thing Bobby; its not gonna be okay, we're not gonna fix this and Dean's gonna d…" The words sticking in his throat like acrid bile; his eyes stinging with tears.

"Now Sam, stop it," Bobby's voice was firm, wanting to banish the negative thoughts from Sam's mind before they began to fester into something worse, knowing he would sit, consumed by guilt if they were unable to help Dean, "Now you listen to me. Yes, this is a little bit worse than we expected," ignoring the look Sam gave him, knowing it was more than _a bit _worse, "But we gotta stay strong for Dean and help him"

Bobby waited a moment until he knew his words had sunk in, until he saw the fire reignite in those hazel eyes before continuing.

"I'm gonna go and get a washcloth we can get that blood off before it dries it – gotta be mighty uncomfortable"

"Sure thing" Sam said, his voice soft with a compassion and gratitude towards Bobby, knowing that the hunter had probably stopped him from spiraling into a world of guilt and negativity that would have been no help to Dean at all.

* * *

Sam watched as Bobby turned and left the room, until he could no longer see him before averting his eyes back to Dean.

Only know that Sam had time to look at Dean without fear clouding his eyes; he could see clearly the pale skin and sunken eyes. Dean looked ill, but what was most startling was that he hadn't looked this bad when he had gone to bed earlier that night.

Dean looked small and fragile lying in the bed, the sheets crumpled around his body from the earlier thrashing. His skin was almost translucent, freckles dashed across his nose and cheeks. Beneath the strong, straight nose was the crimson paint, creating an eerie picture for Sam's already shattered nerves. The sooner Bobby returned with the washcloth to rid Dean's skin of the bitter taint, the better.

Just as Sam was pulling the sheets from underneath Dean's legs to place over him again, Bobby returned carrying the washcloth, ignoring the water that dripped onto the floor as he walked, darkening the wood that was covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt; living as a mechanic and hunter didn't leave much time to clean the house and the few guests Bobby did have over were usually Sam and Dean and they had stayed in places much worse than a sprinkling of dust and an ever present odor of motor oil and whiskey.

Bobby handed the cloth to Sam who quickly, but with a gentle hand, cleaned the blood that had already started to dry, from Dean's face before setting the cloth of the cabinet that sat between the two beds.

"He should be out for a while now, most likely 'till mornin'" Bobby said, looking at the dark circles under Sam's eyes and knowing the boy would sit and wait for Dean to wake up to make sure he was alright.

"Okay, I'll just sit up…" Sam started, exactly like Bobby had expected just to be cut off.

"No Sam. You said it yourself; tomorrow we're gonna help Dean and you need a good nights sleep to do that" Bobby's voice was firm, it was an order but not the way John gave it was loud words and a '_what I say goes' _tone.

Sam looked at Bobby; the stern look on his face, but also the gentle understanding in his eyes, and at Dean; his eyes closed to the world and his breathing deep and slow. He wasn't surfacing until morning and Bobby was right; Sam needed to be on top of his game if he was going to find a way to help Dean.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Pushing himself to his feet he walked the four steps to his own bed and sat down.

"Of course I'm right," A smug smile, "Now get some sleep. Night Sammy"

"Goodnight Bobby" Sam said just before the door closed softly.

Sam crawled underneath the sheets and lay on his side so he was facing Dean, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest with every breath. The cyclical rhythm soothed Sam and he soon found his eyes slipping shut, falling into the sleep his body had been demanding.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke to a stream of sunlight shining against his face through a slit in the curtains.

"Jeez Bobby, would it kill you to buy a decent pair of curtains?" Dean mumbled to himself as he pulled himself from the covers until he was sitting upright.

_Damn_. His whole body ached with every movement, his muscles sore and tired as if he had spent the night running. With a careful stretch, mindful of his aches' Dean pushed himself to his feet.

Dean gave a small smile when he took in Sam's appearance. His mouth was hanging open allowing the soft snores to filter into the quiet of the room, his hair a mess of waves against the pillow his head was nestled on. To top it all off he was all limbs. _Kid always was like an octopus _Dean thought with a grin as he took in the sight of Sam's arms and legs dangling over the edge of the bed, his knuckles almost caressing the floor.

Dean padded on quiet feet from the room to the bathroom down the hall. Grabbing a clean towel from the cupboard Dean entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Setting his towels on the counter Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like crap.

"No wonder Sam's like a mother hen…" Dean muttered to himself before looking away in disgust.

Dean walked over to the shower and turned on the water, quickly undressing and climbing under the spray, not even waiting for the water to warm, relishing in the feeling of the cold water running over him before being replaced with warmth.

Never one to be stand around and be idle for anything, Dean grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair before tipping his head forward into the spray and letting the suds run down his body and swirl down the drain.

Just as Dean was about to grab the shower gel he heard a shout of "DEAN!" his brothers voice panicked.

Quickly shutting off the water and grabbing the towel before wrapping it around his waist he opened the door of the bathroom to the sight of Sam's panicked face emerging from their room.

"Dean!" Sam said when he spotted him coming out of the bathroom, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Sam face was full of panic but it was slowly draining away in place of anger. Something Dean couldn't place why.

"Jeez Sammy, I was just in the bathroom," Dean informed with a grin as he patted Sam on the arm before walking around him and into the bedroom.

"I know that now Dean, but when I woke up I had no idea where you where," Sam said as he followed Dean into the bedroom, "You can't do stuff like than, dude", sitting down on the bed facing Dean, a serious expression pasted onto his features.

Dean turned around and looked at Sam, an incredulous expression on his face. Something had happened that had freaked Sam out to the point that he would panic like that. Dean sat down on his own bed.

"What happened Sammy – why're you acting like this?" his voice soothing, trying to understand what was going on in Sam's head but knowing that he needed to be careful because Sam's mind was obviously fragile at the moment.

"Last night…" Sam started, scratching the back of his head, a grimace on his face as he was unsure of how to continue.

"Last night…what?" Dean's voice was quiet, his tone gentle as he tried to get Sam to open up and tell him what had happened; hiding his own panic that was beginning to creep in and create a pit in the bottom of his stomach.

"Last night you had…it was like a seizure," Sam decided that if he was gonna tell Dean then he was gonna get it all out at once, not allowing Dean to interrupt, "I woke up and I saw you and, God, you were shaking and I didn't know what was happening or what to do and then Bobby came and he helped and it stopped and…" Sam was speaking at such a fast pace that as soon as he stopped he gasped in a lungful of air.

Looking at Dean, eyes full of fear and childlike he said in a voice so soft that Dean had to strain to hear him, "God Dean, I was so scared – I thought that was it; I'd screwed up and hadn't s-saved you a-and," Sam's eyes had began to mist over and his voice caught – voicing his fears making him relive the memory of last night again, bringing back the tight feeling to his chest and the slight shake to his hands.

Dean moved from his place on the bed and kneeled in front of Sam, placing his hands on Sam's knees and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, hey," His voice comforting like it had been when Sam was a child and fallen and scraped his knee, Dean there to sooth the hurt away and make sure Sam was okay.

"I'm okay Sammy," Dean said and was rewarded with a pointed glare from Sam.

"Okay so maybe not _okay _okay – but I'm here and it's a new day," Giving Sam the most enthusiastic smile he could muster he concluded, "We'll find something Sam – trust me"

"Okay" Sam replied with a small smile that was slowly growing. Dean's enthusiasm was infectious and when Dean said, in the way that only Dean Winchester could; that they would get him out of the shit creek they had hiked up this time – Sam believed him.

* * *

After Dean had reassured Sam that everything was going to be fine, he had ushered him out of the room to go and get the coffee started and some breakfast while Dean changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

After Dean dressed he sat on the bed, silently, contemplating what Sam had told him. Sam had been panicked – what had happened during the night obviously freaking him out to the point where he had woken up, not seen Dean and then ran shouting into the hallway without giving a minutes' logical thought that perhaps Dean had just woken before him and left to get breakfast or a shower.

Taking in to stock the events that had played out the night before – beginning with him passing out, the undeniable hunger that had over taken him and parched his throat; and now a seizure? This was happening far faster than he had thought and it was scaring the crap out of him.

Taking a deep breath and running his hands down his face Dean schooled his features before pushing himself to his feet and padding downstairs. His muscles were still stiff and sore but had loosened up thanks to the hot water and he was moving with more ease than he had when he had first woken.

Walking into the kitchen where Sam and Bobby were already sitting at the table, eating burnt pieces of toast a la Sam and drinking coffee.

Dean gave Bobby a nod of the head and a "Morin' Bobby" as he made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. Before he even placed the rim to his lips he knew the hot liquid would pass his lips and pass down his throat before lying like a bitter puddle in his stomach. He knew that he should tell Sam and Bobby but after what happened during the night he didn't need to add fuel to the fire of Sam's panic. He would keep it to himself and tell them later.

Moving over and sitting down on one of the chairs that were placed around the small wooden table, Dean took another small sip to keep up the pretense before setting it down on the table in front of him.

"So how're ya' feeling this mornin' Dean?" Bobby asked, his tone casual but his eyes where watching Dean carefully, calculating and aware for any signs that something wasn't right.

"Fine," Dean started and could see the look Sam was shooting him from his peripheral vision. Deciding that he couldn't outright lie he continued, "Little stiff – nothing a few Tylenol won't cure"

Accepting Dean's admission Bobby nodded his head in the direction of the cupboard beside the sink, "Med kits in there"

Dean was about to push himself to his feet to get the pain medication but Sam beat him to it and was already at the cabinet and pulling out the extensive kit and routing around for the pills. Once he found them he popped two out from the container and filled a glass with water and brought it over and set it down on the table in front of Dean before taking his seat.

"Here you go"

"Thanks Sam" Dean replied with a small genuine smile. Any other day and Dean would have been ragging on Sam that he wasn't a child and he could get his own damn pills but he understood the need for Sam to feel as if he was helping Dean; even if it was just getting some pain pills to help with a few aches and pains.

After forcing the water down his throat, not even sure the pills would work with the virus now coursing his veins, Dean rubbed his hands together and pasted on his patented Dean Winchester smug grin,

"Research anyone?"

* * *

Dusk was setting, the sky full of grey clouds with the promise of thunderstorms' in the near future.

Another day had been spent hunched over books, notebooks and also Sam's laptop. Copious amounts of coffee had been ingested by all three hunters, although sometime around mid afternoon Dean had stopped drinking the bitter liquid after a mouthful had resulted in him spending fifteen minutes puking up bitter bile, assuring Sam that 'Yes Sam, I'm fine', 'No Sam, I don't want you to call Bobby', 'Dammit Sam I told you not to call him' and a glare from Bobby and a warning to fess up or else.

After explaining to them the problem they both looked at him with expressions of a mix of anger and hurt before simultaneously lecturing him about not keeping things from him.

The pathetic fallacy did not escape Dean – the closer it got to night the more overcast the sky became, the earlier drizzle of rain changing a pounding current. The rain crashed down on the old cars out in the scrap yard, creating an eerie soundtrack to the action that was taking place inside the room.

Dean was staring out the window at the raining, tracing the patterns the raindrops made with his eyes, the book that he had been given by Bobby to read left opened at a page Dean had looked at, at least half a dozen times but couldn't seem to comprehend, across his lap.

Over the course of the past hour and a half Dean had found it increasingly harder to concentrate. His mind kept wondering, staring at the page in front of him trying to read the words and getting through the first few sentences before he was staring off into space again.

If Sam and Bobby had noticed (which they would have been blind not to) they choose not to mention it.

Deciding that getting up and taking a walk might help he regain his focus he set the book aside and pushed himself to his feet. He was totally unprepared for what happened next.

As soon as Dean was on his feet and stationary he was overcome with an immense wave of dizziness, vertigo of the worst kind. Only having enough time to place his hands out in front of his body to soften the impact he feel swiftly to his knees, his breath erupting from his chest in harsh pants.

Within moments both Sam and Bobby were on either side of him. He could hear their voices but the words were distorted as if he was listening to them from beneath the water, the only sound clear to him was that of his heartbeat rapid in his chest.

He could feel himself being pulled back and leaned against the coach that he had been sitting on, his head leaning back against the cushions.

A yell erupted from Dean's throat as his body was overcome with the worst pain he had ever experienced. A fire felt as if it was crawling through his veins, the poisonous toxin being pumped through his body by the hasty pumping of his heart.

Another scream of pain tore from his throat. Dean, if he had the breath, would have swore that it felt as if his bones were shifting; he could almost feel his ribcage growing and expanding, his spine elongating. His bones changing to accommodate the form of the werewolf.

Dean's hands scrambled and pulled his t-shirt up, looking down at his torso. Somehow looking at it made it feel ten times worse. The bones of his ribs could be seen clearly through his pale skin, shifting around inside his body.

Dean let out another shout of pain which abruptly turned into a deep growl halfway through.

Suddenly an overwhelming need and desire for destruction overtook his mind, but he wasn't that far gone that he knew the first people he would attack would be Sam and Bobby. He needed to get out.

With a strength he shouldn't have he pushed the two hunters aside, scrambling to his feet, his body hunched over with pain. Running into the kitchen he scurried for the kitchen door, grabbing the door handle and forcing the door open he ran outside; the dirt ground had turned to mud with the heavy downpour of rain; rain that was still falling in thunderous sheets; but Dean paid it no attention as he ran barefoot through the scrap yard.

He had no direction, no specific location; his only objective was to get the danger away from his family and at that moment in time he was the biggest threat of all.

He couldn't have made it more than fifteen feet; the pain meaning that he was considerably slower than his usual speed, when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Letting out a yelp of pain Dean fell to the ground, his eyes half mast, his heart pounding in his eyes, the sounds of screams.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Quite an evil cliffy there, I know….**

**Please leave a review (just press that button there…yep, just there) and let me know what you think.**

**DeanBean.**


	9. Under My Skin, Under These Scars

**Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN/ This chapter starts from the beginning of the last section of the last chapter, but from Sam's POV.**

**AN2/ I apologize for the delay in this chapter; I got a really bad virus on my laptop and it was out of commission for about 3 days and then when I got it back I had to pit everything back on…but I'm back in business and I hope this chapter pleases everyone.**

**Under My Skin, Under These Scars**

* * *

Dusk was setting, the sky full of grey clouds with the promise of thunderstorms' in the near future.

Another day had been spent hunched over books with the addition of Sam's laptop in an attempt to broaden they search for finding a cure. Searching the internet was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand Sam had quick access to a wide spectrum of information and on the other there was so much information that he had to wade through it and try and separate the fact from fiction.

Research took up every second of every minute of every hour and they only stopped when the need for a strong cup of caffeine or something to eat was too much to be ignored.

Dean was a man who loved his coffee; black, hot and straight from the pot. So when Sam had followed him to the bathroom after he made a hasty retreat after a warm cup of fuel to find Dean praying to the porcelain God Sam knew something was up. Assurances from Dean not withstanding Sam had resorted to calling the older hunter, knowing that a stern look from Bobby would force Dean to spill whatever it was he had been keeping a secret. A short but firm lecture from Bobby, with intermittent statements from Sam, Dean fully understood why he shouldn't keep things from them.

After learning that Dean had a thirst and hunger that would not be satisfied by what Bobby had stocked in his fridge and cupboards filled Sam's stomach with a dread that made his stomach drop to his feet, loosing his own appetite.

Walking back into the living room, the pattering of rain against the windows an eerie soundtrack to his thoughts, Sam was even more determined to find something, _tonight_, that would help Dean.

After settling back into his corner in the sofa, Dean sitting on the opposite side closer to the window, and Bobby sitting behind his desk, they settled in for a few more hours' laborious reading.

Although engrossed in what he was reading Sam could see Dean in his peripheral vision. Sitting with his own book in his lap Dean would look at the page for a few moments, his eyes almost a blank stare, before lifting his head and gazing out through the window into the dark of the night, occasionally lit up when the lightening would pierce the sky.

Sam closed another page that proved to be fruitless in his attempt to find a cure for a werewolf virus. His finger tapping away at the keyboard he entered his search into the search engine and waited for his results to load.

Feeling the coach move from the weight on the opposite side being lifted Sam raised his head to see Dean pushing himself to his feet. Sam was about to go back to his research, knowing that Dean was probably just feeling restless and going to take a walk to get the jitters out of his system; when he saw all the colour leaving Dean's face, like water poured from a glass, before he fell to the ground on his knees.

Sam and Bobby jumped to their feet and rushed to the fallen hunters' side. Dean's breath was coming out in sharp pants, his shoulders hitching with each strangled inhalation.

Sam's hands hovered over Dean's back, wanting to help, wanting to comfort but also afraid his touch would hurt. His decision was made for him when Bobby made soothing reassurances to Dean, telling him he was going be okay yet Sam was almost certain that Dean was too far in a world of pain to understand the words spoken to him as Bobby gripped him by his shoulder and bicep, Sam doing the same with his other arm, and leaning him back against the couch, trying to see exactly what was wrong with Dean to cause him so much pain.

Once Dean was settled against the sofa, his body rigid and his neck arched in pain, Sam and Bobby tried to determine what was wrong but he was incoherent to them; the pain creating a haze which Sam could not penetrate.

"Dean what's wrong? You have to tell us what's wrong so will can help you?!" Sam's voice was a strong command, hoping and hating at the same time, that his Dad's military training would come through and Dean would not be able to ignore the order.

A scream from Dean was his only answer.

"Bobby we have to do something!" Sam voice was panicked as he shouted to be heard over the sounds of pain coming from Dean.

"I know that Sam, but we need to get him calm before we can do anything" Bobby's voice was equally loud as Sam's but where Sam's held panic Bobby's held a firm commanding tone. Commands were something that Sam had followed all his life and therefore aided in quelling the panic and keeping it at bay long enough so that they could help Dean.

Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder where his hand laid; trying to get through to Dean, calm him down enough so they could help. Sam cast a glance out at the moon. No, it was too soon…he hadn't found the cure…what if Dean changed forever…the hunter now the hunted.

Sam banished the negative thoughts from his mind. He would have time to wallow in self pity when Dean wasn't writhing in agony in front of him.

Sam watched as Dean let out another pain filled scream; his hands scrabbled to pull his t-shirt up exposing the pale flesh beneath, craning his neck to look down towards his body.

Eyes wide, Sam could only splutter at the sight in front of him; through almost translucent white skin the rigid outline of Dean's ribs could be seen, moving, shifting around his torso.

Sam had read account of the transformation into a werewolf but he had never envisioned it to be like this; he had expected it to be quick, like the movies were the man was standing there one minute and howling to the moon the next.

Watching Dean as his body shook with the pain Sam felt sick to the pit of his stomach. Sam mind was racing with ways to help Dean when suddenly Dean pushed him and Bobby aside with a strength he should posses.

Sam fell sideways, hard, jarring his shoulder, watching stunned as Dean pushed himself unsteadily to his feet before taking off for the kitchen.

Casting a glance at Bobby who had also fallen to the side, wanting to rush after Dean but also wanting to make sure the older hunter was okay.

"Go!" Bobby shouted, pushing himself to his feet also.

That was all the assurance Sam needed before he bolted from the room, his long legs eating up the distance between himself and Dean. By the time he made it into the kitchen the back door was open, the rain from outside spilling into the house, the barrier of the door not there not stop the puddle forming at the door.

Sam ran to the door, looking out into the inky blackness, straining for any sign of Dean. Suddenly he could see the dark figure of Dean, making his way across the junkyard in an anaemic version of his usual grace. Dean's steps were hurried and stumbling as he tried to get as far away from Bobby's house as he could despite the fact that he was hunched over with pain and the rain that pounding furiously against his body and the ground, creating a smoke screen that made it hard to see even a foot in front of him.

Sam was about to bolt out the door after Dean when suddenly Bobby was at his side, a gun in his hand. The arm with the gun raised until it was pointed at Dean's retreating back, the hammer pulled back, finger a hairs breadth away from pulling the trigger.

"No!" Sam screamed; his arm rose to push the weapon aside but he was too slow; the trigger had already been pulled, releasing the bullet and sending in vaulting through the air before it imbedded itself in Dean, causing him to jerk before falling to the ground.

"DEAN!" The scream tore from Sam's lips even as his feet carried him across the distance to Dean's fallen body.

Sam could hear the pounding of Bobby's feet behind him but paid them no attention as he dropped to his knees; the rain instantly soaking the denim and making it stick to his legs even as more rain from the Heaven's above.

Sam was hesitant as he raised his hand out and placed his fingers against the pulse point on Dean's throat. A slow but steady beat pounded against Sam's fingertips. Head dipping towards his head in relief that Dean was still alive and breathing; the night was cold enough that the warm breath fogged from Dean's lips.

The relief was only temporary as Sam began checking Dean's body for the would the bullet would have inflicted, just as Bobby made it beside him, the brim of his cap catching the rain and making in fall down like a strange curtain before his eyes.

"It was a tranq. Sam," Bobby said as he laid his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Just knocked him okay. He's okay"

Sam felt the hot angry sting of tears; no, Dean wasn't okay. He was turning into a good damn werewolf and Sam's couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Taking a deep breath Sam tried as best he could to gather himself. He needed to be strong for Dean, like he had always been for him.

"We've gotta get him inside," Sam replied, offering a quick glance to Bobby with a small smile; he didn't want Bobby to think he was mad at him for shooting Dean with a tranquilizer and not telling him until he had already panicked that it wasn't a real bullet. Bobby had acted fast and knew that in the time it took to tell Sam what he was planning to do, although slower than normal, Dean could still have gotten out of sight and then God only knows what would have happened to him.

"Do you need me to grab his legs?" Bobby offered but Sam shook his head.

"Nah, I got him," before sliding his arms beneath Dean's knees and shoulders and lifting him from the wet dirty ground before following Bobby back into the relative warmth of the house.

* * *

Once inside Sam carried Dean upstairs to the bedroom they were staying in. Bobby was downstairs mopping up the water that had gathered inside the door before he followed Sam upstairs.

Laying Dean down on the bed Sam now took the time to inspect the wound the tranquilizer had inflicted.

Dean was lying on his right hand side, facing Sam, his clothes crumpled and soaked through. Dean's shirt was black, but Sam could see a spot that was darker than the rest, just a few inches above the waistband of Dean's jeans.

Gently pulling the material away from Dean's body Sam revealed a small round puncture wound that was lazily seeping blood. Probing the wound with careful fingers Sam can feel a pressure that means the tranquilizer is still in there.

"Well, at least it's not a cap to the ass, hey bro?" Sam jokes, knowing Dean would laugh at the stupid joke if he weren't unconscious.

"You sayin' I'm a lousy shot boy?" Bobby jokes as he enters the room and walks straight over to Dean. He set down the first aid kit on the bottom of the bed before carrying out his own inspection on the wound.

"The tranq's still inside him Bobby," Sam states while laying a hand on Dean's arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze. To reassure Dean or himself Sam doesn't know.

"I know; we should be able to do it while he's still out" Bobby informs Sam as he moved to the first aid kit and pulled out everything he would need.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Sam asked as he watches Bobby sterilize a pair of tweezers in a small metal bowl filled with ethanol.

"I'd say at least for another few hours," Bobby searched through the kit for a few moments before he pulled out a small bottle of Lidocaine and a syringe.

"But with the werewolf virus will it not wear off faster?" Sam asked, watching as Bobby filled the syringe with the Lidocaine before checking there were no air bubbles.

"Special kind of tranq's," Bobby laid his hand on Dean's back just above where the wound was.

"Special as in - Supernatural?" Sam asked, watching as the needle pierced his brothers' skin, pushing the plunger and forcing the liquid from the syringe and into Dean's bloodstream, numbing the area.

"Exactly," pulling the needle out slowly making sure not to damage any veins before throwing the needle into the sharps container that was kept in the med kit, "Normal tranquilizer but with a little bit of silver and holy water laced through it"

Sam's eyes widened. Silver was used to kill a werewolf so did that mean it was hurting Dean? Seeing the look of panic that passed over Sam's features Bobby continued.

"Not enough to cause any harm; maybe a slight discomfort, but enough to keep the creature down,"

Sam's lip turned up at the use of the word 'creature' in relation to his brother but knew that Bobby wasn't saying it to be mean or hurtful but rather telling Sam the facts.

After giving the Lidocaine enough time to numb the area Bobby lifted the tweezers from the bowl they had been soaking in.

Leaning in close to the wound and using his fingers to slightly yet carefully pull the edges of the wound open to access it better, Bobby pushed the tweezers inside.

Sam winced. He knew Dean was unconscious and couldn't feel the pain, especially since Bobby had numbed the surrounding area, but that didn't stop him feel sorry for his brother. Just like he did every time he had to patch Dean up after a hunt gone wrong; wincing in time with Dean as he used a needle and thread to close wounds and leave scars, a reminder that his brother wasn't Batman, wasn't invincible.

"Got it" Bobby said tersely; pulling the tweezers back out with a small round ball that was silver where it wasn't crimson with Dean's blood.

Dropping the tweezers and the tranquilizer into the bowl Bobby made quick work of cleaning the small wound; it was no larger than a quarter, and it was just seeping blood, slighter more than when Sam first brought Dean into the room but that was to be expected after all the pulling and prodding at it.

After cleaning and bandaging the wound Bobby left Sam to change Dean into dry clothes, as well as changing into a fresh pair of clothes himself.

After dressing Dean in a fresh white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that belonged to Sam; Dean only had one pair and they were currently lying soaking in the corner of the room.

Sam quickly changed into a dry pair of jeans and changed his t-shirt and over shirt as well. Once he was done he sat down on the edge of his bed, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees; watching Dean for any sign that he was in discomfort or that he was even waking up.

* * *

When Bobby came into the bedroom a short time later Sam hadn't moved from his perch on the edge of his bed keeping a close eye on his older brother who was still fast asleep.

"Here ya' go," Bobby said as he handed Sam a plate of sandwiches and a coke. He knew the younger Winchester would have been starving but would also not leave his post of watching over Dean.

Sam accepted the offering and immediately took a large bite of the sandwich. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he actually seen the food.

Bobby gave Dean a quick once over, satisfied that he was resting comfortable before settling down on the end of Sam's bed.

Once Sam was finished his meal and drank his coke Bobby started talking, his voice gentle but with a firm insistence in his tone.

"Sam, if we're gonna help Dean; gonna a find a cure for this, it's gonna hafta be tonight"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sam almost shouted, rising from the bed to stand in frustration, "We've been looking for days Bobby and we're no closer to finding a way to help Dean than when he got bitten"

Bobby got to his feet also and laid a placating hand on Sam's arm.

"Sam, getting worked up isn't going to help anyone," Bobby gently pushed Sam until he was sitting on the bed again.

Taking a deep breath Sam forced himself to calm down. Bobby was right; if the shit was about to well and truly hit the fan then he needed to be prepared.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam inquired, looking up at Bobby who had remained standing.

"Well, earlier when I was researching I may have found something," Bobby seen the hope flicker in Sam's eyes only to be shaded a few moments later his face a stoic mask that would make John proud.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam tried to keep the hope from finding its way into his voice but the thought of a way to help Dean; especially after what had just happened, was tantalizing.

"I was gonna talk to you and Dean about it together but then…" Bobby didn't need to fill in the blanks; the condition that Dean was currently in, lying stone cold out on the opposite bed was enough for Sam.

"As you know a silver bullet to the heart will kill a werewolf. Well some people believe that cleansing the infected person's blood with silver will cure them of the virus; as it's to be expected the process would be God awful painful, the virus literally being destroyed from inside the person's body. All this must take place on the night of the full moon"

Bobby let what he had just said sink in. It was a lot of information to process but he needed Sam to understand that this may be there last chance at saving Dean.

Sam opened his mouth to answer Bobby but he was interrupted by a soft, broken voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Do it"

* * *

**Thanks for reading  
****Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
****DeanBean  
xx**


	10. The Day is Done Part One

**Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.**

I have started a fanfiction prompt community over on LiveJournal and the link is found at my profile if anyone is interested.

Well, now that that is all out of the way – on with the chapter!

-----------------------

**The Day Is Done – Part One**

Sam opened his mouth to answer Bobby but he was interrupted by a soft, broken voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Do it"

Sam shot around so fast he almost fell over. He had expected Dean to unconscious for at least another two hours. Perhaps the werewolf virus metabolized faster and that's why it didn't have such a strong effect?

Walking over to his bed he sat down, leaning forward with his elbows perched on his knees. _God he was tired_.

"If this is gonna give me a chance then we gotta do it Sammy," Dean's voice was strained, his breathing shallow as he used all his energy just to have this conversation.

He could feel it. Inside him. Tearing him apart from the inside out, consuming everything he was and destroying. After tonight he would no longer be Dean Winchester; he would become one of the things he most despised something that he would hunt down and kill. Something evil.

"But we don't even know if this is gonna work," Sam almost shouted. He was at the end of his rope; the thought of losing Dean was breaking Sam down in ways he didn't want to think about; the mere thought of living without Dean made his chest tighten and his thought close up, "What if this goes bad Dean?"

"Goes bad?" Dean gave a harsh laugh, "I think we're past 'bad' Sam," Seeing the hurt look that crossed his brothers face Dean softened his voice, "This may be my last chance man" Dean's voice was imploring, wanting Sam to know that if he could do one thing for him, this was it.

"Okay. Okay." Sam said his voice quiet and resigned.

"Well, that do we need to do?" Dean asked his voice not exactly triumphant but he was glad that he didn't have to waste energy he didn't have fighting with Sam over this.

-----------------------

After Bobby had described what the cleansing would entail he left the room and the brothers, allowing them to digest all the information he had just given them.

Dean was quiet. Too quiet.

Sam had already had a vague idea of what the cleansing entailed, but Dean didn't so he hadn't been able to mentally prepare himself the way Sam had. It must have come as both a scare and a shock to hear what would be happening in a few short hours.

"You know you don't have to do this?" Sam said from his position on his bed, facing Dean.

"Yes I do" Dean's tone was final, resignation flavoring his words as he looked at Sam with pained eyes and a smile that just wasn't Dean.

Sam nodded his head. He knew Dean wouldn't back down. The very thought of becoming something that they hunt would be enough for Dean to put a bullet in his brains.

Best case scenario – the cleansing would hurt like a son of a bitch but would kill the werewolf virus.

Worst case scenario – the cleansing would hurt like a son of a bitch and the virus would still be there meaning that either Sam or Bobby would put a bullet in him because Lord knows if he was going out it was by family and not some random hunter that found him after he had just killed a family of innocent people.

Sam knew this yet was still unable to come to term with the fact that he may have to kill his brother. So he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that" Sam joked while forcing a lame attempt at a smile onto his face, if only to offer a semblance of comfort to Dean.

"Come on Sam, you know as well as I do what I would become if the virus took over," Seeing Sam open his mouth to reply with the obvious Dean quickly continued, "A monster Sam. I wouldn't be just a werewolf but something evil. I've lived my whole life protecting you, innocent people from evil and I am not about to become it myself"

The conviction in Dean's voice was made more poignant by the throaty growl that seemed to stem from his chest.

Sam thought Dean was just angry but the pained expression that overtook his brothers features had him jumping to his feet.

"Dean, man, what is it? What's wrong?" Sam's hands hovered above Dean, afraid to touch in case in caused any more pain.

"Ahhh" Dean growled out between clenched teeth, his neck arching back against the pillow it was resting on, the tendons in his neck straining.

The commotion must have alerted Bobby because he came crashing into the room, his shotgun held at his side.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know; we we're talking and then this…" Sam's voice was verging on panicked as he gestured to Dean's pained form, writhing on the bed, his fists clenching onto the sheets in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain.

"It's probably the tranquilizer," Bobby said as he moved towards the bed.

Taking one of Dean's hands in his own before continuing in a hushed voice, "That's it son, just let it out", followed by another growl from Dean which tapered off into a whimper that Dean would never had let pass his lips had he been in full control of his body.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned, lifted Dean's other hand and taking it into his own. Even though Dean's nails were short he had still managed to break the skin on the palm of his hand, the crimson liquid warm and sticky between the brothers clenched fists.

"Sometime's when it's wearing off it can have after effects. It can be painful" The latter statement wasn't exactly needed, was just pointing out the obvious and Sam was about to inform the older hunter of this when suddenly Dean's grip, which had been extremely strong, went lax.

For a moment, Sam feared the worst but the harsh breaths panting from Dean's chest confirmed that he was still in the land of the living.

"Well…that was…about… as fun…as a kick…in the jewels" Dean managed to get out between harsh breaths.

Sam let out a bark of a laugh. He didn't know why he laughed; probably because at that moment, it was either laugh or cry, and sitting around drowning in self pity had never been the Winchester way.

Both Bobby and Sam gave Dean a few moments to catch his breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked; his brow furrowed in a mix of pain and confusion.

"It was some side effects of the tranquilizer," Bobby informed Dean, not liking the pale complexion of the young hunter, but knowing that at this moment there wasn't really anything he could do, not until they got rid of the virus.

"So when are we gonna do this thing?" Dean asked; he was growing impatient and he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that it wasn't entirely to do with not liking sitting still for too long.

The full moon was tomorrow night and the werewolf raging inside him would be denied no longer. It was now or never.

-----------------------

After deciding that they couldn't delay the cleansing much longer Bobby left the room to gather what they would need, leaving Sam and Dean to rest up. The cleansing wasn't going to easy and Dean needed every iota of strength he could gather.

It seemed that the closer it got to midnight the more restless Dean became. When Bobby had initially left the room Dean had drifted off into a comfortable sleep, his body exhausted from the toll the werewolf virus was taking on him. Now it seemed that his muscles couldn't relax for more than a minute; muscles jerking against the bed in time with shallow breaths from pale, parted lips.

Sam, lying on his own bed staring at the ceiling was equally restless. His mind kept going over different scenarios of how the cleansing would turn out. Dean screaming. Him screaming. Blood. Pain.

Rubbing his fingers roughly against his eyes he willed himself to relax. Getting worked up at this point in time wasn't going to help anyone, least of all Dean. Glancing over at his brother Sam frowned at the sheen of sweat he could see adorning Dean's pale features.

Glancing at the clock beside him Sam noted that it was almost eleven thirty. In less than half an hour they would be setting everything up and preparing for the cleansing ritual.

Sighing Sam pushed himself upwards until his feet were resting on the floor; his body bent slightly forwards as his elbows rested on his knees.

Casting his eyes over Dean he was surprised to see his brother looking back at him.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" Sam said, watching as Dean pushed himself from a prone position to one mirroring Sam's; face to face across the small expanse between the beds.

"I could say the same about you" Dean shot back, his voice rough and weary, "Couldn't sleep" The statement given on the cusp of a sigh as Dean palmed his face as if he could rub away the tiredness that had seeped into his bones.

"Yeah, me too" Sam said, looking down as his sock covered feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Even with his head still bent forward, his bangs obscuring his vision, Sam could feel the heat of Dean's gaze, just like he had his whole life.

"It's gonna be alright Sam," Looking up Sam would see a softness to Dean's gaze, yet his eyes were intense, the green bright against pale skin.

"You don't know that" Unable to stop the tears welling in his eyes, his jaw clenched so hard it made his teeth ache.

"Of course I do," A cheeky grin that wasn't a watt close to the real thing had Dean been 100 percent, "I'm the older brother, so what I say, goes" Using childhood tactics to try and make the situation better.

But Sam wasn't eight anymore and this was a lot worse than who got the last bowl of lucky charms.

"You can't keep pretending everything's alright just to protect me Dean, I'm a big boy," Sam said with conviction, wanting to shoulder some of the burden but at the same time wanting his big brother to make all the worries disappear.

"Yeah I know you are, Sasquatch," Dean joked as he grinned, giving Sam's foot a nudge with his own; proud of himself when he saw the grin break out on Sam's face, slowly, but unable to hide it.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam was about to tell Dean to try and get some rest when the door to the bedroom opened, revealing Bobby with a serious expression on his face.

"It's time boys"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait. I was having trouble with this chapter because it is such an important stage in the story, so I decided to split it into two and post part one now and hopefully part two next Sunday.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

It really means a lot.

DeanBean

xx


End file.
